


A Sword and Shield

by FailingElegance



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailingElegance/pseuds/FailingElegance
Summary: The most important aspects of any knight is the loyalty to his king, his honor, and of course, his sword and shield. An epic tale of kings and queens, lords and ladies, knights and squires, revolution and war. AU. SasuSaku. Other minor pairings.





	1. Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Very first time I've posted on AO3. Go easy on me lol. I have a weakness for medieval themed stories, as a result I decided to whip this up. This story is slightly inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire series by GRRM. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

   _"Let grief convert to anger; blunt not the heart, enrage it."_

 _–Shakespeare,_  Macbeth

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

His boots crunched ever so lightly on fallen autumn leaves and twigs as he followed the animal in his sight. The deer did not seem to notice the quiet sounds and continued around a patch of heavy shrubbery slipping from Sasuke's view. He gripped the bow tight in his hand and walked farther to catch up to the animal. Sasuke began to hear the sound of rushing water. Past the obscuring foliage, he could make out the deer lapping the water from the stream into its mouth. Using the sound of the flowing stream to conceal any noise caused by his boots, he walked with calculated footsteps until he got the animal fully into his sight.

The deer's head shot up.

He stopped, hoping it didn't hear him approach. The deer look around, and then it locked eyes with him.

His trained eyes quickly lined up the shot and let the arrow fly. It slammed through the animal's eye with a resounding thud, skewering its way through bone and muscle. It clumsily stumbled to the side of the stream and toppled to the ground.

Sasuke walked over to the lifeless deer and inspected his work. It wasn't the largest he had hunted but the cooks could prepare it and feed his family for weeks.

It had been a few hours of walking in the forest until he came across the deer. He had just finished putting his second rabbit in his game bag when he saw the deer scamper off in the corner of his eye. Itachi offered to come along as a partner, as he normally does, but Sasuke didn't think that it would be necessary. He assumed that it wouldn't take more than an hour, nor did he think he would be going after deer. He was wrong.

Sighing, he put the bow around his shoulder and grabbed the deer by the legs and started pulling.

He estimated an hour had passed before he heard a voice in the distance. "Sasuke!" The voice called. It was his brother.

"Over here!" He shouted through the forest in response, hoping Itachi would determine the general direction. Sasuke waited by his hunt until he saw Itachi in the distance through the surrounding trees. "Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, getting his brother's attention. "Help me with this thing!"

His older brother walked up to him. Itachi smirked at him. "I asked before you left if you would need any help. With 'no' being your response I didn't think you'd be trying for such a large animal." He gave light chuckle.

"Don't lecture me, Itachi," Sasuke said, annoyed at his brother's reaction. "And why are you here anyway? Didn't think I could handle hunting alone?"

Itachi held his hands up in defense. "I had no doubt in my mind that you would be fine. Mother on the other hand was worried sick. She told me to go out and find you, so here we are."

"Tch."

Itachi smiled. He walked around the lifeless deer and inspected it with skillful appreciation. "Right through the eye, hmm?"

Sasuke couldn’t help the smirk.

"And yet you dragged it recklessly across the ground."

Sasuke frowned.

"I didn't have any other way to get it back," He elaborated, once again slightly annoyed.

"Which is why we hunt big game in pairs or more, Sasuke," Itachi chastised. His features softened as he continued. "It was still a good kill, though."

He would normally hunt with a partner, preferably Itachi, but he wanted to go at it alone today. He would have been perfectly fine with bringing back just the smaller game he had collected, but he couldn't stop himself when he saw the deer sprint away. He had to go after it.

Itachi rolled the carcass over and looked at its side and back. "No major damage to it." Itachi began to pick up the backside of the deer. "Help me out, Sasuke. Grab the other end." He gestured toward the deer's head.

Sasuke grabbed hold of the front end of the deer, and with Itachi, lifted it onto their shoulders. They shifted the deer slightly to allow as much comfort as possible. It would be a long walk back.

"Let's go," Itachi said.

Sasuke left no semblance of a guide back to the castle. He and his family knew these woods like the back of their hand. He used certain landmarks he had taken note of in his many travels through forest, like the stream, a felled tree, a fallen bird's nest not yet removed by the animal life. Little and big things he was aware of that he used to navigate.

He heard Itachi finally break the silence. "We're supposed to have visitors sometime soon."

Sasuke gave his head a slight turn backwards. "Oh?"

His brother nodded in return. "House Haruno. The Lord and Lady are supposed to be coming with their daughter. The pink-haired girl. You remember her, right?" Itachi continued. "You weren't too fond of her."

Sasuke did remember. They had visited four times before. Once, when he was eight. Another, when he was twelve. One when he was fifteen. And the last one when he was seventeen, two years ago. He remembered the girl with the pink hair. An only child. Sakura was her name. The first visit, she had barely spoken to him at all. The girl with the pink hair did not stay around the other girls, cousins of Sasuke or daughters of other lords or knights living in the castle. Why she did not, he didn't know. Instead, she would silently watch him when she thought he wasn't looking. He didn't complain really.

The second one was different. She would repeatedly flash a smile at him, a smile he had seen by other girls. A smile of pure adoration. It irritated him. It was not foreign to Sasuke that many girls fawned over him. This happened especially when lords of other houses would visit and bring their daughters along. Sometimes he would use it to his advantage, but most often he would scowl and pay it no attention. She spoke to him more than their first encounter. She frequently asked him what he was doing that day, what his dreams were, what he liked. And, lastly what he disliked, to which he promptly responded "You." She stopped talking to him after that.

The third and fourth visit was nothing special. She kept to herself.

"They're just here to visit?"

"I don't know." His brother shifted the deer on his shoulder. "Father just said they were staying for a couple of days."

Sasuke sighed. He would have to put up with this girl and her parents for a "couple of days." He loathed the sound of that.

He heard his brother emit a soft laugh underneath the sound of crunching leaves. "What's so funny?"

"It won't be so bad, little brother."

Sasuke scowled at him, and Itachi continued to laugh.

He shrugged off his comment. He would be the judge of that himself. He turned to look forward and saw that the forest was ending. They broke through the tree line and saw the large walls of the castle. The castle that seated House Uchiha.

It was large, slightly short of massive. One of the largest in the land. It dwarfed many of the other castles existing in the kingdom in height, length, and width.

The castle itself was in an expansive field. Surrounding the east, west, and north walls were hills while the south side contained the road which sloped into the entrance. It had been strategically built long ago to allow the castle to see invaders from a mile down the main road. There was nothing to block those stationed on the walls to see out into the horizon. The forest they were in was situated to the east of the castle, spaced apart by a mix of hilly and flat land. As he and Itachi approached the portcullis of the south side, the two guards stationed within quickly raised it and gave a respectful bow.

"We are glad to see you are unharmed, milord," one of the guards said to him after the gate was opened. "Lady Mikoto was worried."

He didn't respond. It irked him to no end that his mother didn't think that he could handle himself—in a forest of all places.

"We'll be sure to visit our mother in a bit," Itachi reassured. "We need to get rid of this thing first." He motioned to the animal on his shoulder.

"That is good to kno—"

"It took you two long enough!" a familiar voice interrupted. "I was beginning to think a bear got to you guys." Their cousin walking towards them, a smirk plastered across his face.

"Even if that were the case, the bear would have stood no chance, Shisui," Sasuke replied, smugly.

The other Uchiha shook his head and chuckled. His eyes traveled to the dead deer on their shoulders. "No wonder you were taking so long, Sasuke. Hunting an animal that's normally a two-man job, sounds just like you."

"Yeah, yeah, I already got a lecture from him," Sasuke said, pointing to his brother.

"Alright, I get it. Big Sasuke Uchiha is trying to impress everyone with his hunting skills."

A vein bulged on his forehead. "What was that?" Sasuke demanded, challenging his cousin with a glare.

"Yeesh, it was just a joke," Shisui said, waving off Sasuke's heated response.

Sasuke knew Shisui took great enjoyment in teasing him. He was his first cousin, the son of his father's brother. And as such he spent a lot of time around him and Itachi while growing up. He was basically another brother. And because of this, Shisui knew all the things that pissed him off.

"Okay, you two, can we please just get this deer into the kitchens?" Itachi asked, slightly frustrated at their antics. "I'm getting tired of holding it."

Shisui laughed and scratched at his head. "I hope the cooks will prepare it the moment it arrives. I'm starving!"

* * *

**Kakashi Hatake**

Kakashi watched from the king's side as the next person came with problems that they hoped would be resolved. King Hirzuen was getting old and would soon need to relinquish his throne his son Asuma, a personal friend of Kakashi's. He wondered what he was doing right now. He was sure something more enjoyable than this.

"Your Grace, I require aid! M-My daughter has disappeared! I have waited five days for her return!" he exclaimed in grief. "I... I believe her to be kidnapped, and I have nowhere else to turn." The farmer before them was sobbing now.

"Why would someone kidnap your daughter?" Kakashi heard the king reply.

The man seemed to be shocked by his question. "I-I-I don't know, Your Grace. A ransom, perhaps?" He choked out the response. His voice was raspy.

Kakashi felt bad for the man. The poor girl. If she were kidnapped it was probably on a whim. Maybe for a ransom, who knows? Considering she was simply the daughter of a farmer, her ransom would be worth nothing, though. She had probably already been raped and murdered by now.

"How old is she?" The king questioned.

"Th-Thirteen, Your Grace."

"And why are you so quick to claim kidnapping? Do you believe someone might have done this?"

"She wouldn't just leave, Your Grace. Where would she have gone? She has made no hint of wanting to leave the farm. She... she must have been kidnapped."

"And what would you have me do?"

"P-P-Please, your grace, send out a search party for my daughter! She is all I have!"

"I see, and you have no idea who might have done this crime?" the king asked.

"No, Your Grace."

With a nod, the king made his decision. "I shall send five of my men with you back to your farm. Do your best to guide them with what specifically happened."

"Thank you, Your Grace! Thank you!" The farmer exclaimed, relief and hope evident in his voice. The guards led the man out of the throne room.

"Permission to speak freely, Your Grace," Kakashi requested softly from the king's side.

"You may," was the reply.

“If she indeed were kidnapped, I would believe her to be dead. What worth is the ransom of a farmer's daughter?" Kakashi asked. "Do you believe the girl to be alive?"

"If she were taken, then no. I can't say I do. But to send him away without any help would be crime by itself," Hirzuen replied simply. "If my men do find her, it will probably be her corpse." His voice was not facetious but held only sternness. "Even if I know it's a fruitless effort, it is still my duty as king to give the people a sense of hope."

The guards shuffled back into the throne room and bowed to Hiruzen. "You have one more to deal with, Your Grace, a man accused of stealing food," a guard announced.

"Send him in," the king ordered. The doors opened to reveal a man dressed in tattered rags. He stumbled forward, after being shoved inside by one of the guards. The soldier pushed him to the center of the room.

"This man was witnessed by four civilians and a soldier of the City Watch stealing food from certain stalls across the market district."

The king rubbed his grey beard. "You are accused by many," the king proclaimed. "What is your defense?"

"I-I-I was hungry, Your Grace, I was… hungry. I hadn't eaten in days. Please, Your Grace! Have mercy!"

The solider turned to the spindly man. "The official punishment for stealing is the loss of fingers." The man's face turned into fear. "What would you have done to him?"

"Please, Your Grace. Mercy! I am just a lowly man! I-I swear never to steal again!" he begged. Kakashi looked at the frightened man. He was skinny and looked malnourished. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days. He probably would have gotten more luck as a beggar.

"You will not lose any fingers," the king decided. "You will spend four days and nights in a cell, and if I see you back again, then my punishment will be more severe."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

The guard seemed displeased with the judgment but stayed silent. "C'mon then!" he commanded, tugging the torn sleeve of the man.

"Thank you, Your Grace. Thank you," he continued to say. He was escorted from the throne room, leaving only Kakashi and King Hiruzen. Kakashi heard a sigh escape from the king's mouth.

"Something wrong, Your Grace?" Kakashi asked.

"I’m getting too old for this, Kakashi," the king replied. "You're dismissed."

.

.

.

Built by King Hashirama Senju centuries ago, the ancient castle of Konohagkure stared into the city with the ocean behind it’s back. It was a magnificent thing. But it was also large, near the largest in all of the five Great Nations, and as such reaching his chambers took a considerable amount of time. So as the knight rounded the last corner that led to his room, he noticed the person at his door and inwardly sighed. He was tired and he hoped that he wouldn’t be too exhausting this time.

"What is it, Guy?" Kakashi asked.

The knight looked up and pushed himself from the wall, giving him a thumbs up. "Kakashi! Where have you been? I've been outside this door for the good part of an hour waiting for you!" Guy exclaimed, his voice bellowing through the halls.

"Had to sit in on the king's judgment." Kakashi replied indifferently. He walked past Guy to his door and pushed it open. He unclasped his buckle and laid the sword his father had given him all those year ago on the table.

"Anything interesting?" Guy asked curiously, following Kakashi into the room. He went to sit in his usual spot, the chair next to the window.

"Some farmer's girl disappeared,” Kakashi answered. He sat across from the other knight and stared outside. "The father claimed it was kidnapping. If it was, she's probably dead," he added.

Guy seemed to disapprove of Kakashi's quick conclusion. "Maybe she isn't. Is there going to be an investigation on her whereabouts?"

"Yes, King Hiruzen had some men go back to the farm."

"That's good."

They didn't say anything for a while. Kakashi couldn't help but calmly observed his friend. The knight had no house to which he belonged. Because of this reason he had no sigil. The king had found him orphaned on a farm at a young age and took him in and raised him like a son.

"Why are you here? Did you need anything?" he finally asked.

A grin grew onto Guy's face at the question. "Of course! My apprentice and squire will be entering next month's tourney. I came to ask if you could spar with him and assess his skill." Guy looked at him, awaiting an answer.

"Why don't you do it?" Kakashi inquired. Their skills were on par with each other's. Guy could just do it himself he wanted Lee to have practice.

"I know his attack patterns too well for it to be worth anything. Besides, Lee asked if I could get you to fight him."

He did have a point. It can be difficult to gauge one's skill against someone who's taught you everything you know. "Fine, then." It would give him something to do. Normally he would train with Guy, but fighting someone new could be refreshing.

"How about tomorrow at dawn?" Guy asked.

"That's fine." Kakashi replied. "Anything else?" He asked standing.

"Nope, that's it." Guy replied, lifting himself from the chair. He started towards the door. "Thanks, Kakashi."

"Yeah, no problem." Kakashi said. He watched his friend leave the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Neji Hyuga**

From the day he was born, his purpose in life was to serve and fight for House Hyuga. No more and no less. It was his destiny. He was not given the luxury of safety. He was expected to die in battle against those who would defy his house.

And he hated it.

It didn't matter if his father was born only a few seconds after than his uncle. That time difference was all it took to throw his father into the serving branch of the house. As a result, he also was part of this branch of the Hyugas the moment he was brought into the world.

He had no mother and father. His mother died shortly after giving birth to him, and his father had died protecting the head of the house and his brother, Hiashi Hyuga.

Neji hated his uncle.

However, he could not bring himself to channel those same feelings towards his uncle's daughter. He was a personal bodyguard for his cousin Hinata Hyuga, her retainer. He had kept his resentment for his house a secret, from her and everybody. If anybody knew of his position, he would most likely be tried for treason and executed.

He stood next to Hinata near the middle of the square, and watched as a member of the Side Branch was about to be executed for failing to save the life of his chosen member of the Main Branch. The member was killed by bandits ransacking his caravan.

After a member of the Side Branch becomes a certain age, he or she is given a person of the Main Branch to protect until the day one of them dies. If the death of the Main Branch member was caused seemingly due to the negligence of the Side Branch member, that person may be tried and executed, if seen fit.

Today was one of those days.

"They came out of nowhere!" the man pleaded, on the elevated platform. "I tried to do my duty!" The brand of those who were cursed enough to be born into the Side Branch could be clearly seen on his forearm. It was a simple pattern of lines that marked the person to be subservient to the will of the Main Branch.

"Then why weren't you killed, too?!" A voice from the crowd shouted.

"Kill him! He don't deserve to live!" Another aggressive voice screamed.

"Off with his head!"

A chorus of yells and shouts deafened the man's cries for mercy.

Neji watched as the executioner brought down his greatsword and slammed it through the man's neck, severing the head from the body. He saw in his periphery Hinata lower her head before she could see the massive blade meet its target.

Cheers were heard from the crowd. Neji clenched his fist around the hilt of his sword in anger, disgusted by their approval.

"I'm ready to go, Neji," Hinata muttered, her head still toward the ground, refusing to look at the decapitated corpse.

He nodded and escorted her back to her quarters in the main palace.

"Th-thank you for accompanying me today. I don't think I could have gone alone," she mumbled, standing by her door. "I wish father didn't force me to go."

When he was told that he would be her retainer, he didn't expect her to have been so nervous around him, barely able to form coherent sentences. That was five years ago. She barely had a stutter when speaking with him now. He replied simply. "It was my pleasure, my lady."

He watched her fidget as she stood by her door. "What is it, my lady?"

"Wh-when we're in private, p-please just call me Hinata," she said, unable to meet his eyes.

This slightly surprised him. "May I ask why?"

"I-I just want you to call me b-by my actual name." She was captivated by the laces on her dress.

"As you wish, Hinata," he appeased her by saying.

A small smile grew on her lips. "Th-thank you," she replied. "Y-You're free to leave, Neji."

He bowed. "Goodnight, my—" he cut himself off, still slightly perplexed by her previous request. "Goodnight, Hinata." He turned to leave when he heard her call his name once more.

"I-I'm not like them, N-Neji." Hinata said. “A-At least…I try not to be.”

Neji turned to see her face full of remorse. Of course, Neji knew this to be true. Hinata was the least cruel person he knew. Before he could respond, she continued. "I-I could see the hate in your eyes. I-I-I don't want you to hate m-me." She looked as though she were on the brink of tears.

"I don't hate you."

She nodded her head and said slowly, "O-Okay." She seemed to have calmed down a bit after hearing him say that. She opened the door. He could tell if she believed him. "Goodnight, Neji."

His anger and fury from earlier seemed to dissipate as he listened to her words. He didn't hate her. "Goodnight, Hinata."


	2. Decisions

* * *

_"_ _No sensible decision can be made any longer without taking into account_

_not only the world as it is, but the world as it will be."_

– _Isaac Asimov_

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

They were in the dining hall, himself, his father and mother, Itachi, Shisui, Lord and Lady Haruno, Sakura, a few esteemed knights from both houses, and other nobles from the Uchiha and Haruno vassal houses. The most important were seated near his father at the head. The Uchihas were on one side. The Harunos were one the other.

They were on the last course of the feast that welcomed House Haruno. The Lord and Lady arrived that morning and the entire day was spent showing them around the castle to places they hadn't seen before or to places that were new. At the end of it all, a four-course feast was prepared. The first consisted of cut chicken lightly covered with egg yolk and spices, and multiple hard-boiled eggs. Pork, beef, pheasant, and venison from the deer that Sasuke hunted a week earlier took up the next two courses.

"Fugaku! Mikoto! This food is incredible! The chefs are geniuses!" Lord Kizashi Haruno bellowed. The lord leaned back in his chair with a chalice of wine in his hand. He was an average sized man with light red hair with sideburns that flowed evenly into his mustache.

"I have to agree with my husband," Lady Haruno said, smiling. "The food is marvelous!" Lady Mebuki, Kizashi's wife, had shoulder-length blonde hair. She sported a single bang that fell over her face.

His mother responded politely and with a smile of her own, "I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far."

"Well there's still one more course left. The deserts. Surely you can make some room for them?" Sasuke's lord father asked, a prideful smirk on his face.

"Oh, I never said I was full, did I?" The Lord laughed in response.

The hall was lively with chatter, and music was being played. The music was carefully chosen, Sasuke noticed. Songs about the courage of the Haruno knights and the conquests of their House. And songs about the Uchihas always playing after.

He was seated next to Shisui who was speaking to one of the Haruno knights about girls from each house. "That one," Shisui said pointing to a petite Uchiha brunette—one of Sasuke's distant cousin, a fifth cousin probably—, "I've heard is quite experienced in bed." He was laughing.

"Really, now?" The knight looked at the brunette. The girl locked eyes with the man and gave a coy smile. "I'll have to do something about that." He gave Shisui a laugh.

His brother to his left was talking lively with the Haruno girl about different subjects. One of them being horses and jousting. Specifically, Itachi's performance at the last joust in Konoha.

"I heard you were fantastic, Itachi." Sakura praised from across the table.

His brother chuckled. "I thank you for the praise, Lady Sakura."

"Just call me Sakura, please. So, what's your secret?" She teased.

"Practice, practice, and practice."

"The knights that I was told you had beaten have been practicing for  _years_  longer than you. There just has to be a secret."

The joust they were talking about happened about a three months ago in Konoha. His father had Itachi and Shisui enter with hopes that one of them would be victorious. Shisui had lost to Itachi in the quarter finals. And Itachi won the tournament. Sasuke was forced to watch from the sidelines. Unlike his brother and cousin, Sasuke was no knight. Itachi had been given the title when he was fifteen as testament to his skill. Sasuke had still yet to be knighted, and it pissed him off. He could stand toe-to-toe with any of the knights at this table.

The man across from had tried striking up a conversation with Sasuke on many occasions. He paid him no attention. He wasn't in the mood.

The doors to the hall opened to reveal the many cooks and servants bringing in different foods on silver and gold plates. Another wave people came from behind and swiftly cleared off the long tables to allow more food to be placed. Pies and other sweets were put on the table. Set on the tables were magenta colored jellies, a banner color for the Harunos, and jellies colored blue and red for two of the three banner colors for the Uchihas. The last color placed was white, a shared color of both houses. No doubt in symbolism, of course.

As the last bit of desert was being set, Sasuke felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up to notice Sakura staring at him. She quickly looked away.

"What?" he asked, curtly.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing." She didn't meet his eyes.

He didn't understand that girl. She and Itachi were practically flirting with each other this entire meal. Maybe she had grown an interest in her brother and would leave him alone.

Everyone eventually finished the last course of the feast, much to Sasuke's content. The plates were cleared out and people started to leave the dining hall, some knights with their arms draped some of the women and older girls. Sasuke was glad this entire thing was over. He watched his parents go off with the Lord and Lady Haruno, and Itachi walk out with Sakura. He made his way out the dining hall and into open air.

It was night, now. The moon was full in the sky and easily illuminated the ground below. A voice cut through the giggles and guffaws of the guests, "Sasuke!" Shisui said, approaching him through the crowd.

"I thought you'd be off with one of the Haruno girls," Sasuke said indifferently.

The other Uchiha cocked his head to the side. "I'm more interested with what you plan on doing. Like with you and Sakura?" Shisui said, giving a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Not interested."

"Oh, c'mon! She's a sight!"

"Then  _you_  go fuck her," he snapped. If this was all that Shisui wanted—to bug him about Sakura—then he was about to leave. He felt a headache forming and was tired of all the noise he had been forced to listen to.

Shisui, on the other hand, seemed the least bit perturbed by Sasuke's comment and continued, shrugging it off. "Heh, I would, but I believe Itachi already beat me to it." Shisui gave a chuckle. "Who knew Itachi had his eyes set on that Haruno girl. You saw the way they were practically flirting the entire time, right?"

He glared at his cousin, but couldn't help but acknowledge some truth to his words. "You would have to be blind not to notice." He couldn’t help but find it slightly strange though. He assumed Itachi had eyes for another. There was a girl that he had always spent a good bit of time around, a fourth cousin and daughter of a distant uncle, Izumi, he believed her name to be. Whenever, they would visit, the two would seem inseparable.

"So, what are you up to, then?"

Sasuke's patience was wearing thin. "Why does it matter? Probably just going to retire to my chambers."

"That's boring. Train with me, instead," Shisui said dismissing Sasuke's plans immediately. This threw Sasuke by surprise. He assumed Shisui wouldn't give up this opportunity of gallivanting to clash swords with him.

"We just ate. We'll just be sluggish."

"Oh, please, as if I didn't know that. I didn't mean right now anyway. Perhaps when it gets a bit later." His eyes seem to follow a group heading in the direction of the tavern.

He frowned. "I'm not going to train with you if you're just going to be drunk out of your mind." They had done that before, and it was a waste of time. Shisui just laughed every time Sasuke got past his defense and hit him. The next day, his cousin complained about the bruises Sasuke’s tourney sword inflicted and of the hangover that plagued him the entire morning.

"I know, I know," Shisui grimaced. "I won't make that mistake again. Just meet me at the training square in an hour or so. I've been itching for some sparring." Shisui left Sasuke to go follow the crowd of people to the tavern, leaving him to stand alone. Sasuke decided that he would walk to back to his chambers and wait a while before heading back. Perhaps rest his head.

* * *

**Kakashi Hatake**

"I must say I'm surprised to see you are here as early as you are, Sir Kakashi," a voice from behind him said.

Kakashi was sitting at the table waiting patiently for the rest of them to arrive. Across from him sat Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, two of the four members of the the Konoha Council.

King Hiruzen, the owner of the voice, sat himself in the seat at the head of the table.

"I do my best to get here on time, Your Grace," Kakashi replied.

The king snorted in obvious disagreement, but said nothing in response. He instead began to place documents in front of him and sifted through them.

He was stretching the truth to an unbelievable length. He had to admit that he was keen on arriving late to events of all kinds. This morning had been no different.

Every dawn for the past few days he had been practicing with Guy's squire. He could clearly see the similarities between the two. Other than wearing the same bowl cut hair and green clothing, their fighting styles were alike, almost a mirror image. Guy was very proficient in hand-to-hand combat, almost ungodly so. The moment he saw an opening in his opponent's defenses he would, in blinding speed, close the gap between them with a dagger in hand.

He taught his pupil, Lee, this very way of fighting. When they had first began training a week ago, he knew this to be true when Guy asked him if he wouldn't mind Lee using a dull-bladed dagger in his practice. Kakashi didn't expect the squire's speed when he launched at his throat with the small blade as their swords rebound off each other. He was almost hit. In less than a second the dagger had moved from its place on Lee's belt to whiffing the air near his neck. It was as if he were fighting a younger version of Guy.

He had to concede that training with Lee wasn't as bad as he had anticipated.

"Where is Danzo? It isn't like him to be this late," Homura questioned, wearing the frown he was known for. He was an old man of seventy-five years, the same age as the king—as was Koharu. The two had practically grown up together. They had seen kings overthrown, the fall of nations and houses. Each exuded wisdom and obstinacy that Kakashi expected from people from as old as them. The lines of life experience marred their faces.

_That scowl suits you well, Homura,_ Kakashi mused.

King Hiruzen looked up from his pages. "I'm sure he will appear shor—"

"Your impatience is irritating, Homura." Kakashi turned slightly to see Danzo approach them, his cane stabbing the ground with each step. The bandage covering most of his face held tight.

The four of them had been doing this for a long time, longer than Kakashi’s life. Originally when Hiruzen had come to him, asking him to be on his council, Kakashi couldn’t help but feel out of place when the first meeting arrived, but as the years passed he slowly assimilated within the group, at least as much as he could.

"The same could be said about your lack of punctuality," said Koharu calmly.

Danzo lowered himself into the seat next to Kakashi and observed the two across the table with a calculating stare. "I was busy," was his simple response. Their argument ended there.

Himself, Danzo, Homura, and Koharu, the four of the them made up the Konoha Council, advisers to the king. Koharu dealed with domestic issues. Homura handled the king's treasury. Danzo managed foreign relations and things alike. And being captain of the king's royal bodyguard, Kakashi was military advisor.

"Now that we're all present, let's get on with this business," the king said. He pulled out different documents and asked for the council's opinions on the topics outlined in them. One being if money from the treasury should be used in attempting to upgrade the weaponry or funnel the money to the improvement of cargo ships. They talked about whether the taxes should be lowered due to it being peacetime. Even more were discussed until the last subjected was reached.

King Hiruzen leaned back in his chair with huff. "The situation in Amegakure has fallen apart. The government has been overthrown by revolution, and King Hanzo has been executed."

A disgusted look spread on Koharu's face. "What is that band of ruffians calling themselves over there? The Akatsuki? Something must be done about them." She paused before she continued, "The situation should have never reached that point."

"In attempt at negation, I had a messenger contact Hanzo before the city was closed off. Our help for the right compensation," Danzo spoke. "He had refused and decided to request aid from Iwa, instead. Hanzo was a damned fool and didn't know how to govern his people. And now he's dead. "

The now dead king of Amegakure, had been seen as a tyrant by many of the common folk in Ame and even in Konoha. He allowed his soldiers to seize property of farmers and merchant, he was particularly cruel with the punishment he dealt out, and among other things made his infamy grow.  No one knew exactly why he did this. He was considered crazy and paranoid by many of his subjects. In the end, it costed him the love his people and eventually his life as well.

"We need to discuss what to do now," the king said. "Should we attempt an invasion?"

"An invasion is unnecessary," Kakashi said. "Detrimental even."

"Detrimental? We need to send our troops over there to prove a point. Send a message to other smaller nations that you will be put down if you revolt," Homura replied.

"Nonsense," Danzo voiced. "There's no reason to start marching out troops. Ame is outside our sphere of influence. If we attempt to annex the kingdom, we'll become disliked by many. We'll lose valuable allies."

"So what do you want to do? Sit and do nothing? Wait for other nations to start revolting, as well? It will spread like a plague to the kingdoms within our influence."

"It is nothing to worry about. No other kingdom shows signs of revolution." Because of his position as foreign adviser, Danzo made sure he did his job well. He had acquired a vast network of spies from low to high places in many foreign lands. Kakashi trusted Danzo information well enough to understand he would know if there were whispers of conspiracy and revolution in other kingdoms.

"Perhaps you are right, Danzo," Koharu spoke. "But, if we don't invade then what will happen to the highborn there? They will be slain. A form of peacekeeping  _must_  be implemented."

Danzo didn't seem the least bit flustered as he responded. "They are too far away for us to do anything about it, and if we attempt to interfere, we might lose more allies than we'd save."

"You mean they're worthless?" Homura's accusation cut through the air like a blade.

He locked eyes with the older man. The response was quick and blunt. "Yes."

Kakashi could feel the tension in the room. "Perhaps we can make an agreement with other nations to help?" He attempted to alleviate. "To show that we don't simply want Ame for ourselves."

"Our scars with Kumo run too deep, and I doubt Suna will help us." The king replied from his seat. "And with the memories of the war still on everyone’s mind, there’s no chance that Iwa will allow us to interfere with a kingdom within their influence. The only Great Nation that I can imagine that would help us is Kirigakure."

"And what of the nobles? Surely we can't let them be killed," Koharu responded.

"Perhaps it would possible for us to allow the nobility from Ame a place within these walls until we figure out what to do with them. We could send troops to our closest border with Ame just in case they do come. They can be escorted back here," Kakashi suggested. It wouldn't be taxing on the supply of men. The amount of soldiers that would need to be sent over would be small.

"We can do that," the king agreed. "It will be easy enough."

"Can you get word to the nobles in Ame that asylum will be offered in Konoha?" Homura asked across the table to Danzo.

Danzo seemed to think this through as it was a while before a response came, "Yes, it wouldn't be too difficult, and they would owe us substantially."  _They would owe us their life._ Kakashi could practically hear the unspoken words flow from Danzo's mouth.

"Then it's concluded," King Hiruzen declared. "I agree that an invasion would be impractical, instead word will be sent to the nobility in Ame that asylum will be offered in Konoha. We'll have to continue to monitor situation in Ame." He stood and said, "You're dismissed."

* * *

**Sakura Haruno**

She and the rest of her family had entered the massive walls of the castle earlier that day accompanied by nobles and knights of their house. They were greeted as if they were long lost friends and treated to magnificent food after all the touring was done.

That was when she saw Sasuke Uchiha, sitting next to his brother across from where she was seated. He looked as handsome as always.

She would have been perfectly fine with making as minimal small talk as she could and simply keeping to herself for the rest of the evening, but Itachi Uchiha had different plans. He immediately struck up conversation with her, talking about specific, and random things, jousting being one. Even though she didn’t attend, she couldn't but praise Itachi's performance in the recent jousting tourney. Her father’s knights said that he rode spectacularly and won the entire thing.

He was just as handsome as his brother. But he carried himself with stoicism—and yet at the same time, in an astoundingly friendly manner—she had seen in so few men.

He had asked her questions about herself, her dreams, what she hopes to accomplish in the future. And she asked him similar questions. He responded to them with a brilliant smile that made her heart flutter.

Any woman would be lucky to be with a man like Itachi.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Itachi had asked her.

To be honest, she was never told a definite answer, so she didn't know how to answer the question other than saying, "I think maybe a week or two."

"That's good, it will give me time to show you the garden. You've been there before, right?" Itachi asked with a smile gracing his lips.

She remembered Lady Mikoto's garden. "I have, but it was over five years ago since I last saw it," she replied. She recalled that it was beautiful. With different types of trees and flowers sprinkled throughout the garden, it looked like a paradise.

"Then I must show you it. Five years is a long time, and more flora has been added," he exclaimed.

She chuckled at Itachi's uncharacteristic enthusiasm. "I'd love to see it at some point."

When the final course of the meal was being placed on the table, she had let her eyes wander to Sasuke. As if on cue, he responded with a terse, "What?" It was like a little jab at her heart.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing."

The feast had continued with Itachi still speaking to her as if they had been friends for years. When Lord Fugaku announced the feast as finished, the entire room filled with chatter as they left. She had tried to return to her chambers, but she felt a light tap on her arm.

"Sakura, may I escort you to your quarters?" Itachi asked, his onyx eyes effortlessly piercing her. It took her by surprise.

"I…I suppose you may," came her hesitant reply. She felt many eyes bore into her as she walked out with Itachi into the moonlit night. He kept a respectable distance between them as she they continued to walk through the courtyard.

"I must apologize for my brother's behavior, Sakura," he said, eyes straightforward.

"There's no need," she reassured. "I probably shouldn't have been staring."

Itachi's response was silence. He seemed lost in thought.

"Thank you, by the way," Sakura continued, her eyes slightly downcasted. She saw Itachi turn toward her.

"Why am I being thanked?" He grinned.

"For keeping me company and talking to me at the feast." She was truly grateful. It was the first time anyone from the Uchihas had given her the time of day, let alone have a full and engaging conversation with her.

His grin grew into one of the smiles that seem to come naturally to him. "I meant to last time you were here, but I was caught up in house business."

.

.

.

The Uchiha banners were hung on the side of the wall in the grand entrance to the main palace, and the uchiwa fan glared back at her as they entered. After they had walked for some time through the hallways and up a few flights of stairs, Itachi looked back and asked, "Will you allow for a little detour?"

"Sure. Where are we going?" Sakura replied, following the Uchiha down the hallway.

He slipped around a corner to another smaller hallway. She moved around the wall and saw Itachi push open a full length window that led to a balcony, dotted with potted plants of different kinds. She made her way through the window and looked down over ledge. It was about twenty feet to the ground, but she could make out two figures bathed in moonlight. As her eyes adjusted, she recognized them to be Sasuke and Shisui. They were making their way to the dirt circle outlined in stone brick directly below the balcony.

"Did you know they were here?" She asked her escort. She watched the two walk to a wooden rack that held swords and what she thought to be wooden shields.

"Shisui had mentioned earlier that he wanted to train with Sasuke. This place is where the three of us learned how to wield a sword and is exclusive to us and high-rankings knights. I assume it was worth a check to see if they were here or not."

The two took a sword for each of them. Shisui held it in his right. Sasuke in his left. They stepped into the large dirt circle next to them.

"I forgot Sasuke was left-handed." She mentioned. Sakura attempted to remember the feast. She thought that she recalled Sasuke was using his left hand for the majority of the time, she wasn't sure though. He probably did.

"It works to his advantage. Most people find it more difficult to fight against opponents who are left-handed."

Down below, Sasuke and Shisui waved the swords around, giving them practice swings.

"Those are tourney swords, right?" She already knew the answer to the question—at least she hoped she did. Surely there would be no way they would practice with sharpened blades.

"Of course they are," Itachi laughed. "We don't train with each other using real swords unless necessary."

_Like times of war._ She turned her focus back to the Uchihas in the circle, moving about each other, waiting to strike. For the entirety of the feast, she only saw Shisui laugh merrily along with everyone else, a grin constantly on his face. Now she could only see a dead serious expression. Sasuke didn't seem perturbed by this and stared back with a calculated gaze.

"Shisui may be lighthearted for the most part," she heard Itachi comment next to her, "but when he gets behind a sword, it's incredible to watch."

For Itachi's to praise someone and deem their skills as incredible made Sakura all the more interested, and at the same time, slightly anxious and excited to see how this match unfolds.

"But, so is Sasuke," he finished.

The two immediately clashed, a loud metallic clang echoing through the air.

Sasuke was the first to react and quickly slammed his sword against Shisui's again. And again. And again, attempting to overwhelm the other Uchiha. Shisui deflected the last cut which sent Sasuke stumbling forward, and into an incoming slash. He swiftly rolled below sword and ended up a few feet on the other side of Shisui. Leaving no time for Sasuke to stand again, Shisui attempted to deliver a slash to his side. It was blocked. Shisui retracted his blade to attempt another hit, but before he could bring his arm around, Sasuke lunged forward with a stab, barely missing a side stepping Shisui. He rolled into standing position and faced his opponent.

"Incredible," Sakura said, as the two went back at trying to land a hit on each other.

"The Uchiha are taught to attack in a way that gives them easy flexibility. At the beginning, it's safe to assume Sasuke was trying to throw Shisui off by attacking aggressively, more so than he normally would. A different style than what is taught. It was a gamble," Itachi explained.

She watched as Sasuke ducked an attack at his head, and tried to counter with a thrust.

"It didn't work, and it almost made him lose," he continued.

She had never spent more than ten minutes with a sword in her hand, loathing the fact that she was not allowed to train in the art herself. Sakura knew a bit about swordfighting not from doing it herself, but reading books on the subject. A great emphasis was placed on well-developed footwork, and watching how precise the Sasuke and Shisui’s movements were, she understood that this held true.

It was hard for her to tell but she assumed Sasuke was the one with the initiative in the battle, every time he attacked, he stepped closer to Shisui. And Shisui stepped back. A small retreat.

Shisui pulled his sword arm back slightly to deliver another slash. Noticing this, Sasuke immediately went lean into the incoming sword, his blade poised to block and most likely parry it. Yet Shisui's arm was still moving back. Using the momentum of his arm, Shisui quickly rotated on his feet, flashing his back to Sasuke for only an instant and swung the sword to Sasuke's unprotected side. Sakura realized what happened in the mere second that had just past.

Shisui executed a flawless feint.

Sasuke, slightly flustered by the movement, tried to move his sword to his other side to guard the attack, but the blade smashed too close to the guard of Sasuke's sword. As if in slow motion, Sakura watched his hands struggle to keep hold of his blade as he stumbled backwards and attempted to regain his footing. Shisui was quickly upon him, not allowing the younger Uchiha to compose himself. Sasuke's second step backwards never hit the ground. Shisui had hooked bottom of Sasuke's calf with the bend of his foot and raised his leg in the air, tripping the Uchiha while at the same smacking the loose sword from Sasuke's grip, sending it clattering to the ground. Within a matter of seconds, Sasuke looked from being dominant in the match, to on his back in defeat.

Shisui pressed the dulled blade of his sword to Sasuke's throat signaling his victory.

Sakura had seen so few fight as gracefully and strategically as the two she had just witnessed. "They were unbelievable," she couldn't help but say. Was that how well the Uchiha fought? No wonder they were one of the most powerful houses in all the lands. "I can't believe Shisui was able to trick Sasuke like that," she continued to praise, watching said Uchiha extend his hand to help the other to his feet.

"Near the middle of the match, he began conditioning Sasuke to block whenever he moved his foot back with his right arm raised. It was subtle but it worked," she heard Itachi reply next to her. He had a smirk on his face. "Messing with the opponent's mind is important in any fight."

From what she had just seen, there was no way she could disagree. Sakura marveled at their ability to think like that as they were fighting. Each slash the two threw at each other had purpose behind. Each was used to assess a potential weakness, to overwhelm, or to execute a short term plan devised in the midst of swords clashing.

"It's getting rather late, Sakura." Itachi had started to walk back into the hallway. "Allow me to escort you the rest of the way to your chambers," he said as he stopped and looked back at her.

She nodded and gave one more glance at the two. They had backed up from each other and poised their swords, ready to strike once again. The two were going to continue.

"They will be at it for a while," Itachi commented, a relaxed smile on his face. She couldn't help but return it.

When they finally had reached her room, Sakura couldn't help but restate what she had said earlier. "Thank you, Itachi, for spending time with me, today." She knew she was blushing because she could feel her cheeks heat up at her gratitude.

And as he had done so many times that night, he smiled. "It was my pleasure. I hope to speak with you some more.”

A question, however, was pestering her since she saw how Sasuke and Shisui fought so expertly. She couldn't help but ask. "I'm sorry, Itachi. I have a question."

"Ask away," Itachi encouraged.

Sasuke and Shisui fought very well. Even better than some of the knights she had seen, probably better than most. "I know that you are knight, but what of Shisui and Sasuke?" She remembered the jousting tournament held some time ago in Konoha that was exclusive to only newly appointed knights, and Itachi had done exceedingly well and won. Sakura didn't know if Shisui or Sasuke had attended because she couldn't go.

"Yes, Shisui is a knight. Sasuke isn't though." He must have seen the slight surprise that etched across her face because he continued. "Father plans to knight him depending on his placement in an upcoming tourney in Konoha."

"The one that's hosted next month?" She had heard her father and some of the knights talk about how they expected young men from all over the kingdom to attend. One of the biggest yet. "After seeing what he's capable of, I doubt that he will do poorly. I wouldn't be surprised if he won."

Itachi appeared as though he was thinking, and then replied, "We can only hope, huh? Will you be going with us?"

"Probably not, my father doesn't allow me to go to tournaments, no matter how much I ask," she replied, irritation in her voice.

She noticed Itachi make a slightly displeased face. "Maybe I can convince him otherwise."

"That would be wonderful!" Sakura exclaimed. She had always wanted to see a tournament. She had spent most of her life within the walls of her house's castle and was rarely allowed to go visit other places when her parents did. As result, she had only been to Konoha twice, both at a very young age. She wanted enjoy things like tournaments like the rest of her house, and she hated that her father insisted that she couldn't attend. "He's very stubborn though," she had to say.

"It doesn't hurt to try," he reassured.

She wondered if more people were like Itachi. He had friendliness on the inside that could brighten anyone's mood. "I won't keep you any longer. Goodnight, Itachi, and thank you."

A lighthearted laugh escaped his lips. "You're welcome, and goodnight."

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki**

He looked at the sheet of paper on the wall.

_Come one! Come all!_

_At beginning of the next month a tournament will be held by His Majesty, King Hiruzen!_

_Come see many young men from all over compete to see who will come out on top!_

A huge grin grew on his face as he took the flyer from the wall and stuffed it in his pocket. He picked up the wooden crate of fruits and vegetables he had bought as he made his way back to the inn.

They were in one of the small villages west of Konoha. It was quaint and quiet, and from his three-week stay so far.

Naruto had grown up without a mother or father, so his first memory was being in an orphanage. Surprisingly enough, King Hiruzen took him in and allowed him to stay in the castle. It was the happiest day of his life. Naruto was trained by one of the best knights in the land, Kakashi Hatake, along with another student, Sasuke Uchiha, and he would be lying if he claimed that he did not miss them. Eventually he was adopted by Jiraiya when he was fourteen, and the king permitted their departure from Konoha. Jiraiya was like the father he never had. The old man had told him about his deceased mother. She was a beautiful woman with long red hair that also had a short temper. When he asked about his father, Jiraiya claimed he knew nothing of him. Didn’t know his identity or even if he was alive.

Supporting the crate on his knee, he pushed the door to the inn open. The first thing that came to his ears was his perverted teacher's flirtatious comments with one of the women.

"How long have you been here? And when are you leaving?" Jiraiya questioned his new found interest. He sat in across a small table from the woman.

The woman gave him a weird look, and Naruto rolled his eyes. "Hey, Pervy Sage! I got us dinner!" Naruto walked over and placed box of fruit and vegetables on the table in between his teacher and the woman.

She looked between the two males. "I think I'll just go for a walk," the woman said slowly, getting up from her chair and moved to exit the building.

"No wait! Come back!" Jiraiya exclaimed from his chair. The woman only sped her pace and exited through the door. His face portrayed all spectrum of sadness and failure.

Naruto let out nervous laugh. "Sorry about that."

Jiraiya shot Naruto a glare as he occupied the seat the woman had recently gotten out of, but then let out a defeated sigh. He picked up an apple and took a bite of it.

"We could have bought meat from the inn, you know," Jiraiya said as he continued to take bites of the fruit. "A steak, perhaps."

"We need to conserve money, right?" Naruto replied, echoing a statement his teacher had said before when commenting on Naruto's choice of rather expensive food. "Oh yeah!" Naruto said reaching into his pocket and revealing the paper. "Look at this!" Naruto placed the flyer in front of Jiraiya. He pulled out an apple of his own and bit into it as his teacher read the paper.

"A tournament, huh? You want to watch to this?" His teacher seemed baffled by the sudden request.

"Watch it?!" Naruto yelled and pumped his fist into the air. "I want to enter it!" Training with both Jiraiya and Kakashi Hatake, Naruto had grown very proficient with a sword over his life. He was itching to test his skills against someone other than his teacher.

A smile grew across Jiraiya’s face.

Naruto watched him take another bite of the apple. 


	3. The Gifted and the Cursed

* * *

_"Life and death. They are somehow sweetly and_

_beautifully mixed, but I don't know how."_

– _Gloria Swanson_

* * *

**Kakashi Hatake**

Their swords buckled as they stepped through the crowded area of the market district. The seagulls cawed, and the air smelled salty. It was situated in the east side of the city bordering the sea. The goods from the harbor could easily reach where it needed to go with the merchants so close.

Kakashi should have known that going out in public with the prince was a bad idea. He was used to the many stares he would receive, but it was as though every pair of eyes were on him while in the company of Fire Country’s prince.

"Asuma, couldn't you have just gotten someone to go buy the things you needed?" Kakashi asked the prince irritably. "Did I really need to come?"

"Sometimes, Kakashi, I feel like getting a breath of fresh air." He was very charismatic, easily approachable, and had what appeared like an innate way with words. Which it came as no surprise, that Asuma didn't mind the eyes that always seemed to follow him. "Besides most of the time I'm accompanied by at least five guards. But you're here so it's a win-win." Given that Kakashi was captain of the king's personal guard and military adviser, the prince didn't need to be accompanied by anyone else. Having Kakashi Hatake with him was sufficient enough.

They continued to weave by people. Some women would tell the prince how handsome he was. Some men would send envious glares in his direction. Most simply gave a respectful greeting as he walked by.

Eventually, Asuma stopped in front of a merchant stall that had a vast array of jewelry placed in display cases. "I am humbled that you decided to stop at my stall, Prince Asuma and Ser Kakashi," the merchant spoke.

"You have many beautiful jewels for sale," Asuma complimented. "It would be impossible not to look."

The man stood upright even more. His pride in his trade showing. “So, what is that you are looking for, my prince?" the man asked. "Rubies? Emeralds? Sapphires? Diamonds? Silver rings? Golden necklaces?"

"A ruby necklace," Asuma answered without missing a beat.

"Rubies is it?" The merchant swept his hand over the case that housed that red jewels. "Gold or silver?"

"Gold."

"A wise choice," he said gesturing his hand to a glass container filled with three golden ruby necklaces. "For you, a discount, my prince."

Asuma let out a hardy laugh. "Nonsense, I'll pay full price."

"I can't possibly, my prince," the merchant said, though Kakashi could see the relief in his eyes.

"I'm a customer like everyone else," Asuma laughed.

"You are too kind."

Kakashi watched as Asuma's eyes locked onto a golden necklace with a thin chain. It was unblemished and in pristine condition. The ruby sparkled within the oval centerpiece.

Asuma reached in his pockets and presented the man with the necessary silver and gold. The man counted the coins given to him. His eyes squinted in confusion.

"Prince Asuma, this is…this is too much."

Kakashi quickly counted up in his head the amount Asuma had given and realized that it was almost double the price of the necklace.

"It's all right," ensured Asuma, giving one of his signature smiles.

"M-My prince, you truly are too kind," he replied, inclining his head in respect. He proceeded to unlock the glass display case and presented Asuma with his necklace.

"This is a beautiful necklace. If you don't mind my asking, where in the world did you get this?"

"I don't mind at all, Prince Asuma. I acquired it in my travels through Suna. Even though they are surrounded by desert, they make some of the best jewelry," the merchant replied. "It was a pain to get there, but it worked out in the end."

"I suppose it did. I hope you have a good day," Asuma said, smiling at the other man.

"Yes, and you as well," was the reply.

Kakashi could still feel the eyes on them from people hoping now the prince would stop at their stall. However, Asuma made no motion to any other and eventually they found their way out of the market district. They turned a few corners and were soon alone in an alley with, the faint hum of bustling city life still evident around them.

"So a ruby necklace, huh? So that's why you wanted me to come." Kakashi said lazily.

"Yeah, you think she'll like it?" The prince asked almost if to himself, staring at the jewelry in his hand.

Kakashi didn't answer. The prince was lost in thought.

_How hard it is to love someone and know you can never be with them._ He felt for his friend.

"When are you going to take it to her?" Kakashi asked.

"Right now. I want to see the look on her face."

The two of them walked out of the alley and made sure to stay away from the main roads of the city. They didn't want to attract any attention, and eventually they arrived at their destination. A two story house that didn't look any different from those connected to it and that was decently far from the castle.

Asuma gently placed the necklace in his pocket and knocked on the wooden door.

"I'm coming!" Kakashi heard a female voice from within the building yell. The door opened and revealed a woman he had seen often. Her black hair was in a bun held together in a tied cloth. The recognition instantly flashed in her eyes.

Kakashi saw the smile immediately grow on her lips. "Please come in!" she said poking her head out of the door and looking around.

"Don't worry, Kurenai. We made sure no one was following us," he assured as he and Asuma walked into the house.

He had been to the house plenty of times before. It was nothing special. It was broken into two separate floors, with the bottom holding a kitchen, living area, washroom, and fireplace. The bedroom was on the top floor. He wondered how many times the prince had found his way into this house.

Kurenai closed the door and instantly threw her arms around the prince, burying her head in his chest. Asuma returned the hug and they held each other for what seemed like an unending time.

"It's been two weeks since I last saw you, Asuma," she said, breaking away from the hug and placing a hand on his cheek.

"Sorry, I haven't had the time, the upcoming tournament and all," he replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's not a problem, how long can you stay?" She asked.

"Until tonight," he said. He could see the disappointed look on her face, so he attempted to explain, "I wish I could stay longer but—"

"It's okay," she interrupted softly, "I'll take any time I can get with you."

Asuma smiled and reached into his pocket and presented the necklace to her. "I got this for you," he breathed.

Kurenai's eyes widened. As she shakingly grabbed hold of the golden piece of jewelry.

Kakashi now knew why his friend opted for the ruby gem almost immediately. It drew out the beauty of her unique red eyes.

"I-I…I can't accept this, Asuma," she said, still staring at it.

"We've been seeing each other in secret for four years, Kurenai. You never allow me to give you gifts. Just accept this one," he pleaded.

She still looked unsure. "But, I can't even wear this outside. People will start to ask questions."

"Then wear it while you're in here," he said as he turned her around to place the necklace around her neck.

"Okay," she said softly, allowing Asuma's hands hook the necklace on her.

The tear that rolled down the prince's face did not escape Kakashi's attention, his heart clenched for his friend. It was wiped away before Kurenai turned around to plant a kiss on his lips.

Seeing the two as happy as they were together brought a smile to his face. "I'm going to head out, Asuma, Kurenai," Kakashi said, walking toward the door.

"Thank you, Kakashi, for making sure he didn't get robbed on his way here," she joked.

He laughed, and so did she. They both knew Asuma could easily hold his own in a fight, being able to keep up with Kakashi Hatake in a swordfight is no easy feat. Honestly, he didn't know why the prince needed so many escorts when going into town, anyway.

"Yes, thank you, Kakashi," Asuma said, clapping his friend on that shoulder. "And if my father asks where I am, tell him I'm running errands."

Kakashi nodded with a smirk and exited through the door and left the two lovers by themselves. He went toward the direction of the castle and recalled the earlier events.

He felt sick.

Asuma hadn't told her the full truth of why he hadn't seen her, and who knows when he would. The prince had been busy the past couple of weeks preparing for his wedding with the princess of Kirigakure. He had been betrothed a couple months ago, and no one knew except for a few people. All of that would change on the day of the tourney, though. Their wedding was going to be announced on the first day and so would his subsequent new position as king of Konoha and the Land of Fire. The upcoming tournament was entertainment as well as a political stunt. The council hoped that the new alliance between the two nations would send the Land of Fire into a state of further peace. It would also solidify the Land of Fire as one of the most powerful nations.

He didn't know what Asuma was going to do about Kurenai, but he knew that the prince loved her more than life itself. Would he keep her as a mistress? Would he ignore her from now on?

Kakashi only wanted happiness for them, but he knew that it would be naive to assume they could be together.

He sighed. He could only wish them the best.

* * *

**Sakura Haruno**

The garden was beautiful. A paradise even.

Each flower and each plant was placed so as to accentuate the scenery around it. It was incredible. The colors danced around her with each blow of the wind.

Itachi had led her to the gardens and left her to herself, claiming he had business to take care of. She didn't really mind. She continued to roam the garden despite his absence, taking in her surroundings.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a grey object. Turning to get better view of it she realized it to be a small statue surrounded by flowers and untrimmed grass. The tree above it draped its leaves across it similar to a curtain.

Sakura moved toward the small statue. The stone depiction of a fox with nine tails sat on top. Hate clearly portrayed in its eyes. The only the way she could correctly describe the place as was a shrine. On it were words she had not seen before. A different language perhaps?

"That's the Kyuubi."

She turned to see Lady Mikoto approach her, dressed in a dark red and black dress with her hair tied back. The older woman's beauty was not lost on Sakura. She was gorgeous.

"Have you heard the legends of the nine tailed beasts?" she asked, flashing a friendly smile.

"Yes," Sakura replied. "The legend states that nine tailed beasts used to roam the lands, wreaking havoc and mayhem on all that stood in their path. The armies of the lands eventually banded together to defeat them."

She nodded in agreement. "You are well learned, Sakura," she praised.

"Thank you, Lady Mikoto."

"So surely you have heard of Madara Uchiha?"

Madara Uchiha. She had heard that name before. The collection of books in her home castle mentioned Madara a few times. None in good light.

"The legend also states that Madara was able to single-handedly control the Kyuubi," Mikoto explained. "That was until Hashirama Senju defeated him in battle. How he defeated that beast is beyond me," she added jokingly. The older woman chuckled as she stood next to Sakura to get a better view of the statue.

Sakura had always assumed the Uchiha regarded Madara very highly. Perhaps she was wrong. Lady Mikoto seemed to have a very nonchalant attitude toward him.

Her eyes traveled back to the inscribed words. "If you don't mind my asking, Lady Mikoto," Sakura began. "What exactly do these words mean?"

"I'm not sure myself, Sakura. This shrine has been here since the castle was built." The older woman put a hand on her chin. "It could just as well be nonsense too.”

Would the Uchiha ancestors really have put this shrine here with words on it that were completely nonsensical? For some reason she couldn't help the amused grin that spread across her face from picturing the image of a group of old men standing around, plotting on how to mess with future generations.

Sakura turned her attention back to the lady standing next to her. "This is such a beautiful garden, Lady Mikoto. I'm a bit jealous."

"Jealous?" An amused chuckle escaped her lips. "I've seen the gardens in your castle. There are many exotic plants that I would love to have in here."

"But it's nowhere near the size and wonder of this place," she gestured around her. It truly was beautiful.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it then. Sasuke showed you the way here, I assume?" She asked.

She shook her head. "Itachi did. He has been a wonderful host."

"Oh, I see." An emotion that Sakura couldn't make out flashed across her face.

"I hope Sasuke has been treating you well, too."

Sakura was unsure of how to answer the question. She didn't want to say that her son basically couldn't stand the sight of her. "We haven't talked much," she ended up saying.

"Oh, that's a shame," The older woman commented, seemingly genuinely upset. "Well you are enjoying your stay here, I hope?"

"Yes, Lady Mikoto. I am being treated wonderfully. Everyone is very friendly."

She smiled at her response, her black hair catching the winding and flowing freely. "That is good to hear, Sakura." She turned to leave. "I must be going now. Please spend as much time in the gardens as you wish."

"I will. Thank you." She said giving a slight bow.

* * *

**Neji Hyuga**

The enormous hall was empty save for the Neji and Hiashi. His uncle had summoned him to the throne room. Neji felt the Hyuga banners loom over him, taunting him, knowing that he was trash compared to the man for whom he was bowing. The moonlight that came through the glass windows bathed the two in its luminescence.

"Neji." His uncle's voice was one that demanded respect from whomever heard.

"Yes, uncle?" He said. His head was faced toward the floor and his knee bent.

"When we leave for Konoha, you will accompany us," his uncle spoke.

"Why do you wish for me to attend?" Hiashi was referring to the tournament. Many knights and squires would be accompanying him to Konoha. "I'm sure your safety will be ensured by the knights accompanying you." His head was still down. He knew better than to raise it without his damned uncle's permission.

His uncle scoffed. "You are not for my protection. You are for Hinata's." It was a simple response. "She had recently expressed interest in going, so I granted her permission. You of course will attend as well to bodyguard her."

"Yes, I apologize, uncle. I had not known that Lady Hinata would be attending." His lord uncle had only allowed Hinata to spectate tournaments a handful of times. Neji had assumed that she would not be attending this one either.

"We will be leaving in one week. I have already told the squires and knights that are going to the tourney. Make sure you're ready, as well."

"And what of Hanabi? Will she be attending?"

"She will be joining us to Konoha. She will not watch the tourney though. She is too young." Neji held his tongue, and the older man said nothing more of the matter.

Neji felt the eyes of his uncle boring into his skull. Hiashi's existence was the very reason why his father was dead. Ever since then he had hated the other man, more than anyone.

"Neji," he heard his uncle say. He paused, and Neji waited for what seemed like an eternity for the other man to finish. "What is the Hyuga's motto?"

The words of his house have been passed down through countless generations. The words that supposedly enveloped everything that the Hyugas stood for. "Our eyes see true," he answered. The words tasted rancid in his mouth.

He heard the older man shift slightly. "Our eyes see true," Hiashi repeated almost as just to himself. "You're free to leave," he eventually stated.

Neji lifted himself from the ground and finally met his uncle's eyes. The eyes of his father's murderer—and the eyes of a man who had seen much in his life. Hiashi had lost his wife four years ago while she gave birth to what would have been his only son. His son did not survive the birth either. Neji watched on that day as the ones precious to his uncle died before him in his arms. He felt no joy and yet felt no sadness nor sympathy at the man's loss. If anything he felt a sense of justice. Or maybe he was just telling himself that to cover up a deeper emotion he couldn't quite place.

And then his heart became heavy when he heard the grief-ridden cries of the Hanabi and Hinata. He had said no words of comfort to either of them.

He broke eye contact.

Neji turned and exited the throne room and made his way back to his chambers. He opened his door and saw Hinata's younger sister sitting down on his bed.

She heard him enter and quickly got up and bowed in his direction. "I'm sorry, cousin Neji, I didn't mean to enter without your permission." She apologized earnestly. “I had been waiting for a while, and I didn't think you would mind."

This irked him slightly. Not that she entered his room without his permission but that someone could have seen her enter. The amount of mindless gossip that would go around if someone saw twelve-year-old Hanabi enter Neji Hyuga's room in the dead of night would be too annoying for him to bear, and no doubt his uncle would eventually hear of it.

Hanabi looked as if she knew what he was thinking about and blushed slightly holding her hands up in defense. "Please don't worry. I made sure no one was looking when I entered."

"You're here to see if your father is allowing you to watch the tourney?" Neji asked, sitting on his bed. Hanabi opted to continue standing.

She nodded. Hanabi was very unlike her older sister. She didn't stutter. She didn't twiddle her thumbs. She wasn't bashful and passive. She was assertive and bold. That was why when Neji told her of what her father said, anger flashed in her eyes.

"Why not?" She asked, her words bitter.

"He said you were too young.” Hanabi and Hinata were with him when one of the guards came to him relaying that his uncle required his presence. Hanabi had asked him before he left if he would ask her father if she was attending. He had been waiting for at least half an hour before Hiashi had actually arrived.

"But Hinata was able to watch the tournaments when she ten.” Neji gave her a sympathetic look, and her anger quelled, though only by a little. “Thank you for asking him for me," she said, bowing again, the exasperation still on her face.

Neji knew how badly Hanabi wanted to see the tournament. He would have tried to convince his uncle to allow her to go, but he knew that it would have been no use and would have only angered him.

She appeared as though she had more to say. "Is there anything else?" He asked patiently and gently, attempting to nudge question out of her.

She stayed silent.

"You can ask me, Hanab—"

"I want you to teach me!"

There was a pause.

"Teach you what?"

"To fight with a sword."

"It is not my place to teach you how to wield a sword. Have you asked your father?"

"He refuses to teach me!"

"Hanabi, if I help you learn to fight, we both could end up facing serious consequences, considering it would be against your father’s wishes."

She dropped to her knees in front of him and placed her head on the floor, bowing as deeply as possible. "Please, cousin Neji!" She pleaded from her position on the ground. "If we are caught, then I will take full responsibility."

Neji knew better than to go against his uncle's word. He also knew that it didn't matter if Hanabi claimed that it was her idea. Neji would take the full force of the punishment, and he had no doubt in his mind that it would be a severe one at that. But the thought of defying his uncle in such a way made his blood starting pumping.

"Fine, I—"

"Yes!" she shouted and then instantly put a hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she mumbled.

The genuine look of happiness over Hanabi's face made him smile in a mixture between satisfaction and pride.

Hanabi's own smile grew wider. "I've never seen you smile," she commented in slight wonderment.

He wondered how long it had been since he had last shown a genuine smile. Days? Weeks? Months? Years? He didn't know. He couldn’t remember. It didn't seem that big of a deal to him whether he smiled or not.

"I can't thank you enough, Neji," She said, bowing again.

He was puzzled by her constant show of respect to him. He couldn't help but ask "why do you bow to me so often, Hanabi? The Main Branch should not bow to the Side Branch." He learned this very long ago. Even though he was nephew to Lord Hiashi, himself, no one from the Main Branch ever bowed in his direction. No one except Hinata and Hanabi.

"Then don't think of it like that," she said, the smile still on her face. "Think of it as student to master."

_Student to master_ , he thought. "I'll still need to find a place to teach you. It might take a while." He explained.

"As long as I have your word that you will train me," she said with the same boldness as before.

"You have my word."

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

The evening was uneventful for Sasuke, and he was now seated at a wooden table in the grand library, scanning through the book in front of him.

He had once again trained with Shisui to get ready for the tournament in about a two weeks’ time. He knew he would do well. Hell, he even thought he could win the entire thing. His movement, reaction, and technique were on par with many of the knights, and better than a good portion.

He, Shisui, and Itachi were called gifted in their abilities. He didn't like that word. The people who said that were ignorant of how much effort he had put into honing his skill. With every swing of his blade, he hoped that he would eventually reach Itachi and Shisui's level, and while at the same time attempt to gain his father's approval.

Sasuke could count how many times his father had praised him throughout his life on one hand. While he would be showered with approval by his mother, he felt as if anything he did was constantly compared to Itachi, and would only earn him a grunt of disinterest from his father. What did he have to do? Destroy an army by himself? It pissed him off to no end.

The sound of footsteps was picked up by his ear. A soft sound, as if in attempt to not disturb the few others in the library. From his position Sasuke could barely see the familiar pink hair through the gap in shelves as she walked through the aisles unaware of his presence. Her form appeared in full sight as she sat down at a table, her back facing him, but not before the flash of a familiar book met his eyes. At least he thought he recognized it, though he couldn't be sure.

Could he go over and ask her what she was reading?

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Sasuke could admit that he hadn't treated the girl fairly. It was just something about her that made him snap at her all those years ago. He was heavily scolded by his mother after she learned about how he treated their guest. His father on the other hand showed disinterest as he always did with Sasuke's affairs.

She stretched her arm out and adjusted her dress.

Sasuke closed the book in front of him, stood up, and walked over to where she was.

"What are you reading?" he asked, shattering the silence.

Sakura jumped slightly and turned to face him, startled and confused by his presence.

"What are you reading?" he asked again. He just wanted to know if she was reading what he thought it was.

Keeping her hand on the page she was on, she turned to the front cover and read aloud, " _Legends and Stories of the Land, Volume 3_. I saw a statue in the gardens today of the Kyuubi, and Lady Mikoto explained to me that Madara was said to have controlled the beast. I wanted to see if it was in this book so I could understand it better."

She had spoken to his mother. Did that bother him? Should it? He honestly couldn't care less about if she spoke with his mother. Or maybe he did. He wondered how often the two communicated with each other, if at all, but either way this wasn't the book for her if she wanted to learn about the Kyuubi and Madara.

"You'll want to look in volume two of the collection," Sasuke offered.

"Oh…thank you,"

The girl seemed to be at a loss of words. Was she uncomfortable talking to him? It didn't surprise him with how little attention he had given her over the past week. The only time he could recall communicating with her albeit very shortly was during the arrival feast for the Harunos. Her incessant staring had irked him and made him irritable, and he snapped at her. The word was harsh when it came out of his mouth and seemed to have the effect he had hoped for.

"Have you read this book before? Is that how you know?" she eventually asked.

"Yes, when I was younger."

He had flitted through the pages of that book when he was a kid and read most of the stories. There were four other books to the collection all littered with different tales, legends, and history. Some were fictional. Some were real. And some he couldn't tell. A few were only passed through word of mouth by ancient tribes of the land before the Uchihas finally transcribed them in this book.

"Oh yes, there were words written on the Kyuubi statue in the garden. Do you happen to know what it means? Do you know if a book has a translation of it?"

She asked a lot of questions. "No one knows what it means. No one has translated those words, yet. I doubt anyone will for a long time." He had also attempted to find the meaning of those words a while ago. Not a single person appeared to know what they meant or who wrote them. "For future reference, the topics in these volumes are divided alphabetically." Sasuke's curiosity was satiated. He would leave the girl alone now. He turned to leave without a second though but didn't get far before the sound of her voice reached his ears again.

"Is there anything interesting in this book?" She asked rather loudly. He turned around. He was beginning to become slightly irritated. "Anything worth reading?"

"No," he answered shortly. He didn't want to spend more time around her than necessary. He interrupted her reading, then he helped her find what she needed. It was a fair trade.

"You're lying," she answered in the same brusque manner as he did.

Sasuke scowled and glared at her, and she glared back not breaking his gaze. He could just walk away right now, but for some reason found himself staying, and finally he responded.

"Life and Death. Page 231. It’s a poem. You might enjoy it."

A triumphant smile appeared on her lips. She was an interesting character, he had to admit.

"Thank you" she said before quickly turning around and flipping to the page. There at the top was written 'Life and Death' in bold calligraphy. She then focused all her attention on the text and began reading.

Hadn't she gone to the library to read about the Kyuubi, and yet, here she was reading an old tale that had probably been around forever.

He read that passage so many times. He was able imagine the placement of each word on the page and could recount it easily in is head, word by word. Sasuke noticed the slight change in the angle of her neck that signaled she was on the next page already. She read fast.

Sasuke had bothered her long enough, and he had better things to do. He turned around to exit the library, but felt compelled to turn around one last time. Even though he as looking at her from behind, he was able to slightly see the side of her face and noticed she was still wearing the smile.

It irritated him in a way he couldn't understand.

* * *

_Excerpt from "Life and Death,"_ Legends and Stories of the Land, Volume 3,  _page 231_

_Life was hopelessly in love with Death. All the time she would send him gifts. While she never got a response in return, she continued to send them, in hopes that he would like them. Some taking ten years to reach. Some taking five years to reach. And some taking twenty years to reach._

_The most intricate would take seventy years to reach him. She knew Death loved these gifts the most out of all the others._

_Some days Life would personally deliver a gift to death, telling him as she always would, "I love you, so I got you a gift."_

_Death would say nothing in return but would always accept without hesitation. These gifts would take only seconds to reach Death._

_Sometimes Life would get frustrated at Death and send him unfinished gifts in order to spite him. She would feel bad afterwards because Death would accept them anyway._

_Death loved all her gifts very much. But he was selfish. He would always wait for Life's gifts because he knew they would always come to him eventually. Some would take longer than he expected, but he knew they would reach him._

_Death was selfish and greedy. He knew he was. He would never give her any gifts of his own._

_He always appreciated her gifts._

_He loved them, and he would keep them forever._

 


	4. Discovery

* * *

_"In this treacherous world, nothing is truth nor a lie._

_Everything depends on the color of the crystal through which one sees it"_

_–Pedro Calderón de la Barca_

* * *

**Shikamaru Nara**

The south of the Land of Fire shared a border with the north side of the city-state of Ame. Still within their own border, that was where Shikamaru was told to make camp and wait for the arrival smaller Amegakure’s highborn. So he and one hundred other men, supplied with water and food, made camp and waited for their arrival.

Eventually many of the families started coming to the camp. He took note of each one. Forty-one so far. Most had the entire family, kids, father, and mother. There were fifteen people that came by themselves. They brought no one else, however he still counted them as a family of one for convenience sake. They were mostly young men and women, and when he questioned them on their marital status, five answered widow or widower. These five explained that their spouse was killed in the ensuing chaos that followed the Akatsuki's coup. One had man told him through a broken voice that his entire family was killed because he had worked too closely to Hanzo. A victim of circumstance.

Shikamaru continued to make rounds in the camp checking up on the new arrivals. It was getting late and the moon was already out, he would be retiring to his quarters soon, but he need to make sure to gather as much information as possible from each person that entered the camp.

From what he had learned their homes were stripped and given to the Akatsuki. All of the monetary possessions that they had were no longer theirs. Their land, their jewels, their gold, their silver, all belonged to the Akatsuki now.

"Captain Shikamaru," one of the soldiers said walking up to him. "More citizens from Ame have just arrived."

There had been a lull in their arrival. He had assumed that no one else was coming since the last group arrived two days ago. "Take me to them," he replied. The soldier bowed his head and led Shikamaru near the outskirts of the camp.

There was a good bit of people huddled together, men, women, and children, all whispering to each other, worry and concern on their face. He looked over them with a calculating gaze. Thirty-two he counted. This was the most that had arrived at one time. The others had normally come in groups of four or five.

"Please! Would you all break apart into families! It will be easier to sort you out that way!" Shikamaru shouted.

The crowd began to shuffle into groups, creating space with each other. Kids clung to their parents. Couples stayed near each other. And like before, there was a few who were alone. He watched one of his soldiers come with a table and chair and placed them in front of Shikamaru so that he was overlooking the crowd. Another soldier placed a bottle of ink, a quill, and a long sheet of paper on the table for him.

He sat down in the chair and looked at the crowd. "Now, let's get this over with. I'm tired just like I'm sure most of you are," he announced from his spot. The crowd looked confused as one of the soldiers ushered a group of three towards him.

"Family name?" Shikamaru asked, dipping the quill into the bottle of black ink.

"Matoke," the man the group said, gruffly.

Shikamaru nodded and wrote the answer on the paper. "Wealth on you?" he asked, his eyes moving to the paper to write the response. He looked up when a response didn’t come. The man stared back at him with his eyes squinted in suspicion.

"Why?"

"We need to keep a record all the money that enters the camp," Shikamaru answered back with an unbreaking gaze.

The man looked at his wife and child. The woman gave him a reassuring pat on the arm; the small child clung to her leg. He hesitated before saying "Thirty gold pieces, three silvers, and a copper." His hand clenched at his side. "They cleaned us out!" He seethed. "This is all we had left! Thirty damn gold pieces!"

Shikamaru couldn't really sympathize with the man's plight. He had never been nobility. Prince Asuma had taken notice in the young merchant boy and took him under his wing. He was a squire under the prince and two years ago at the age of seventeen was knighted. From there his intellect had made him known throughout the knights of Konoha. Shikamaru came from a background where his mother and father made around ten gold pieces per month. The family in front him once owned a large house, no doubt, with servants that worked for them, and land to spare. Thirty gold pieces was probably less than one percent of what they actually owned. Well, he supposed now it was all they owned.

"Have there been any deaths in your immediate family since the uprising happened?" He continued to ask, looking from the little girl to the woman and back to the man. He had asked this question many times before, and he had gotten different reactions nearly every instance.

"No, there has not. It's always been just us," he answered, wrapping his arms around the woman and girl.

"Good," he responded, and he meant it. No deaths. "Okay, I just needed to know those three things. Go to the western side camp and one of the officers will escort you to the tent you will be staying in." Shikamaru pointed where they needed to go.

The other male nodded and with his family he left.

By now, the officers had five more tables to speed up the process. There were only a couple of groups left now, and Shikamaru watched as one that consisted of only a man and woman, probably no older than he was, walk up to him. Their blonde hair caught the moonlight.

"Family name?" he asked, getting straight to business.

"Itami," the woman responded. The man didn't say anything.

"How much wealth do you have on you?"

"A gold piece."

"Have there been any deaths in the immediate family since the uprising began?"

"No."

Shikamaru finished writing the responses. The man had yet to look at him, instead his eyes seemed to wander around as if he were trying to find something. But then again, it was late, and he was tired.

"Are we finished?" The blonde woman asked, her impatience evident.

"Yes that's everything," Shikamaru said and pointed to the direction he sent the other family. "Go over there and some of the officers will direct you to the tent you'll be sleeping in."

The two spun sharply and walked away. He turned to look at their retreating forms and noticed the man was still looking around the camp. Shikamaru shook his head in confusion.

The last group was picked up by another officer. They were finished, and he was glad for it. After the last family left, he went by and collected all their sheets of paper. "Good work," Shikamaru praised. "Quick and efficient."

One of the knights laughed, a big fellow with a beard that complimented his size, Choza Akimichi. Father to his best friend. He had known them both for a long time. Ever since he was first brought to the castle to train under the prince, Choza made sure that he was taken care of. "We want to get out of here as much as you do, Captain," he stated, a small smirk on his face.

"Maybe," Shikamaru said grinning a little. "Let's move these tables and chairs back into the tent." They picked up the small tables and put them in the supply tent along with the chairs. Shikamaru yawned and bid them farewell as he went retire for the night.

He pushed aside the curtains to his personal quarter, and sat down at the mahogany desk next to his bed, placing the papers on it. Grabbing the quill and ink bottle, he tallied up the money on a separate sheet. He moved on to the number deceased in the families, and lastly, he listed all the family names. Only a few stood out to him, nobles that Lord Danzo said to keep an eye out for.

Depending on how soon new people would arrive, they would head out soon. Danzo said to use his own discretion in determining when to leave. He had been camped here for almost a fortnight. From what he understood from the Ame nobility around camp is that many of the higher class were executed, and those close to Hanzo were shown no mercy, tortured, beaten, then killed.

"How did all this even happen? What was the spark?" he had asked one of the younger nobles, Kurou Yamada, earlier that week. He was one of the first to arrive and his eyes burned with fire as he answered.

"Those damn peasants and merchants don't know their place!" He had seethed. "They complain about higher taxes, and yet the money is used to help Amegakure!"

"But surely that's not all," Shikamaru calmly responded. He knew it wasn't. The amount of violence in the revolts couldn't have been caused by simple taxes, could they? "What about Hanzo? I had heard that he was seizing property of the lower class."

"Hanzo was a sickly, old fool, who was about to die anyway. The ruling family would have been replaced on his death!" He had responded heatedly. Shikamaru highly doubted that there would have been a replacement. Hanzo's lineage had been ruling Ame for centuries.

Shikamaru had watched as the other man put his face in his hands, his head down in exhaustion or defeat. "You know," he started, voice no longer angered, but hushed in what seemed like melancholy, "When I had first heard of these rebellions, I had thought nothing of it. Who would? But then one of my closest friends was killed." He laughed a mirthless laugh, one filled with nothing. Hollow. "That's when I knew it was real. That it could happen to my friends and family. 'The soldiers will put them down' I thought. But then most of the soldiers betrayed their king and joined in the rebellion. Knights who swore loyalty to Hanzo, took up arms against him. Do you know how scary of a feeling that is? That the only people who would protect you, are now against you. That anyone could attack you with impunity if they chose to. It's gut-wrenching.

“One day I saw from my window that the city square was filled with people, the treacherous knights that abandoned us, the merchants, and the peasants all demanding change, screaming it at the top of their lungs, pitchfork, spears, and swords in their hands. And at the front stood these three people clad in…long, shadowy cloaks with red clouds on them. They stood against the knights still loyal to King Hanzo, still trying to protect us. Then all hell broke loose. The rebels ran toward the Hanzo's men. I could see there was no hope. They were vastly outnumbered. For everyone one soldier, the rebels had four. I left that day and made my way here.

“It’s so surreal, you know? To realize that the place you grew up was no longer yours. That your possessions you had since you were a kid were gone. This thing you guys did. Helping us out. Many people didn't believe it and stayed in the city. I can't even imagine what happened to them and many of the people who have arrived have lost ones they loved. Parents without their children. Children without their mother or father. Or men and women all alone now, their spouses and children killed. It's…it's sickening."

Shikamaru had not known what to say. Could he have said anything that would be comforting? Attempt to fill him with false hope and tell him everything will be okay in the end?

"But…" he had said wiping his tears. "I suppose I'm one of the lucky ones. I haven't fallen in love. I haven't married. I haven't had any kids. I don't know the pain of seeing your spouse or child killed in front of you."

The man had told him his story of what happened in Ame. Shikamaru had been thankful that he had some perspective as to what happened.

He took of his leather padded armor and his boots and placed his sword near his bedside. How could the situation in Ame get so bad? Is a bad king all that's needed? Maybe it was.

He laid on his bed and eventually found himself closing his eyes. Welcoming sleep as it took him.

His eyes shot open.

The faint sound of feet stepping on dead leaves penetrated his ear. A twig snapping. It was too late in the night. Those taking watch should be on the outskirts of the camp. Are they changing shifts? No, the soldiers' quarters aren't near his. Perhaps it was an animal? He got out of his bed and listened closer. He heard whispering. At least he thought he did. He backed away slowly, thinking of what it could it be. Was someone creeping around camp?

The entrance curtains flew open and the blonde girl from earlier rushed him. Her sword thrusted towards him. He reached for his sheathed sword and deflected her blade. She kicked him in the stomach and sent him backwards into the desk. She drew a knife and tried to slam it down on him, but he used the butt of the sheath to strike her hand, sending the dagger to the ground.

It was too cramping.

He couldn't swing his sword effectively in such close quarters, and he had still yet to draw it. He needed to get outside! The incoming slash from her blade was blocked by his sheathe again. He had no room. A bed to his left, the side of the tent to his right, a desk to his back, and an assassin at his front. He needed to draw his sword! He blocked another slash but this time she didn't let up. She pushed on him, his body bending over the desk behind him. He was in a terrible position. No balance. No leverage. He could barely push back—and his sword was still sheathed.

He looked to the entrance in hopes of formulating some escape plan, and his stomach dropped. Standing there was her male companion from earlier, guarding the entrance, and he locked eyes with Shikamaru. He moved from entrance towards him drawing his sword. Shikamaru mustered his strength and pushed her off him, sending her back. She stumbled a few feet before the man caught her. They took a step forward readying their swords. He couldn't fend them both off. He would die here.

"Long live the Akatsuki," the blonde said softly, taking another step.

Her partner grunted in pain as Shikamaru watched a blade ram through the man's stomach. The sword pulled back, and he was pushed onto the foot the bed, blood pouring from his wound. "You two aren't very good assassins, are you?" It was Choza, his face knitted in fury.

"Haru!" the woman shouted. Shikamaru without hesitating struck the sides of her knee with his leg and watched it bend sideways as she crumpled to the ground. She moaned in pain as she held her injured leg.

"Are you all right, Shikamaru?" Choza asked him.

The blood was pounding in his ear, and he could feel his heart hitting against his chest. He took deep breaths. "Yeah, I'm fine," he responded.

"What do you want done with them?" Choza asked, looking at the two on the ground.

Shikamaru stepped over the woman and moved to the front of the entrance next to Choza. "We'll interrogate them and bring them to Konoha." He looked back at the assassins.

"Haru…" the young woman groaned, crawling toward the man now slouched in front of the bed.

It looked as though it took all the man's strength to look at her and mutter, "Inori," in his strained, chocked voice.

"What about him?" Choza questioned. "He isn't making it back."

The woman frantically put a hand over the wound, trying in vain to prevent blood from escaping.

Choza was right. The man wouldn't reach Konoha. His fate was already sealed. He would suffer, bleed out, then die. "I will kill him," came Shikamaru's blunt words.

"As you wish," Choza said handing Shikamaru his sword.

"No!" the young blonde pleaded. "Please no! Don't!" she begged, tears welling in her eyes.

Choza shoved her off the man and threw him to the ground near the entrance. Shikamaru saw him look up, and they locked eyes.

"Please!" She begged, her voice cracking. "Please…"

Shikamaru paid no attention to her words. He took his sword and plunged it through the man's heart, feeling it push through tissue and bone. The life extinguished from his eyes as he removed the blade. The beating in his chest did not cease. He hadn't been a knight for too long. He wasn't battle-hardened like many of the older soldiers here. This was his first kill, and he could barely keep his hands from trembling.

The young woman crawled through the bloodied floor over to the man and wrapped her arms around his body, sobbing into his shoulder. "No" she kept repeating, as if to change the reality of what happened. She was painted in blood.

Choza grabbed her by the collar and forced her to her feet. "Let's go!" he commanded dragging her out of the tent still sobbing.

Shikamaru's eyes couldn't leave the dead man at his feet.

* * *

**Kakashi Hatake**

Guy, Yamato, Himself, Genma Shiranui, Ibiki Moreno, and Shikaku Nara, the six of them were handpicked by King Hiruzen to serve as his personal guard and regarded by all as some of the best knights Konoha had, if not  _the_ best. When on duty they wore a dark green armor plating trimmed with a dark green, with cape of the same shade of green bordered with a fiery red. But now they sat in their casual clothing around a table.

Kakashi had called them together so that they could discuss this and next week’s plans. Konoha had been very busy this past month. Many preparations had to be complete for the upcoming tournament beginning in only a week’s time. The housing for the nobles and everyone involved had to be taken care of. Equipment needed to be purchased. Safety of the king also had to be considered. Kakashi could never be too sure who would be showing up and who would want to harm the king. He needed to make sure nothing of the sort could happen.

"The tourney begins next week. The king's safety is important," Kakashi said as he leaned in his chair. "We haven't had a problem before, but I still want to be safe. I want at least two of us to be with him at all times, no exceptions." There was a mutter of agreement, and so he continued. "Also, we've gotten letters from the Land of Wind, the Land of Earth, the Land of Water, saying that many of their squires and anyone they deemed worthy of enough will be attending the tourney. And even some of the smaller nations will be sending in contestants."

"How many people will be attending? Do we have a concrete number, yet?" Shikaku asked.

"From the letters I've gotten confirming attendance, I estimate over a six hundred participants."

He heard a whistle of impress come from Genma, "That's a hell of a lot of people." Genma commented. "Will we have enough rooming accommodations for all of them?"

"Yes, the king had Homura rent out the inns in the city, and the more important families will stay in the castle," answered Kakashi. "The Hyugas, and Uchihas to name a few. The Harunos, as well."

"The Hyugas and Uchihas under the same roof. That will be an interesting thing to see," Ibiki chimed in, crossing his arms, a frown on his face.

"It will be fine," Kakashi reassured. "The two might have some tension between them, but nothing has turned violent, yet. Just little disputes here and there."

"I agree. I don't think it's anything to fear," Shikaku added. "Besides, I'm sure they know better than to start an altercation within the king's castle."

"If they do they'll have us to answer to," Kakashi replied.

An enormous smile grew on Guy's face. "I'm almost hoping they will! I would love to go up against Itachi!" he shouted from his spot. "Such an empowerment of youth, that man!"

"I would hardly consider Itachi a youth anymore, Guy. You're only a couple of years older than him." Yamato commented.

"But he was so young when he won his first tourney!" Guy responded enthusiastically. "All young squires should look to Itachi as inspiration to do well!"

Kakashi remembered the day he watched Itachi win his first tournament. He was only fifteen when he had done so. He was able to beat squires in their late teens and early twenties, with ease. A fifteen-year-old not fully developed was able to beat all competition. People called it a fluke, and to prove Itachi's worth, Fugaku had signed him up for the next two tourneys as well. He won them all with the same proficiency as the first. King Hiruzen was so impressed with his performance, he knighted him the following week, marking Itachi the youngest person King Hiruzen had ever knighted. Itachi was one of the best fighter Kakashi had ever seen.

"Yes, I believe we all agree that Itachi Uchiha definitely knows his way around a sword, but I'd like to get the discussion back on topic, please," Shikaku said simply.

"Shikaku, your son is very adept fighter, as well!" Guy shouted, giving the other man a thumbs up. "Very smart and very skilled! And already leading a company of men to the outskirts of the country at the age of nineteen! That's impressive!"

Shikaku couldn't hold back his prideful smirk "Yes, but he's still one of the laziest people I know."

"Nonsense! His knowledge is astounding!"

"All right, guys, let's get back on topic," Kakashi said reverting the conversation. They gave an acknowledging grunt. He cleared his throat. "We need to make sure we have guards posted at all major sites within the village. We need to have eyes in all important places."

He continued to deliberate with the group of men around him. He needed to make sure he didn't miss anything important. They spoke about the amount of soldiers each would command in case of an emergency, safety precautions during the tourney, and things alike.

"And lastly, at the opening ceremony Asuma's wedding with Princess Mei will be announced. Everything must go as planned during this ceremony. No screw ups,” he stated. He had no doubt that the announcement would receive questioning glares from the other nations and their kings. Their reaction could determine the atmosphere for the tourney. The tourney will be revealed to be a celebration of the newly betrothed. Their wedding would take place a month afterwards.

"I still don't understand why it has to be a surprise to everyone, especially the leaders of the other lands," Genma questioned.

Kakashi had indeed asked the king of the reason behind this. "The king's reply was 'to gauge genuine reactions' to the news. He reasoned that if he were to have sent a letter to the nations he would not have gotten to see an actual reaction by the leaders who were attending. He wants to know who will rejoice and who will curse."

"Kings and queens know how to mask the emotions on their faces excellently. They're trained to do so," Yamato stated.

"But even the slightest twitch can convey a flood of emotion," Shikaku countered. "I think it is a fine idea. The nobles will be easier to gauge anyway. I'll be sure to take note."

Kakashi nodded. "As should the rest of you. We're about done, now. Are there any questions?"

No one spoke.

"Let's not slack this week. The tourney is approaching quickly. You're free to leave."

.

.

.

Kakashi walked in the opposite direction of his chambers to the eastern tower. He eventually reached a door and gave it a light rap with his knuckles. He heard it unlock, and it creaked open, revealing the man that had wanted to speak with him earlier that day.

"Come in, Sir Kakashi," came his distinctive, ophidian voice.

He walked through door and let it close behind him. "What did you summon me for, Orochimaru?" he asked. The room was lit in a faint candle light that reflected easily off the vials and bottles with unknown liquids and the man's seemingly unnaturally pale skin. He didn't know much of the person in front of him. He had seen him countless times, talked with him on plenty occasions, but throughout all those interactions, he could confidently say that Orochimaru was a complete mystery to him. What he did know was that he was under the tutelage of king decades ago, but refused the title of knight. Why he didn't was lost to Kakashi.

"I have reason to believe that the Akatsuki are plotting something against Konoha this coming week."

"The Akatsuki? The rebel group from Ame? That's rather abrupt don't you believe?"

"They are not rebels anymore. They are the ruling body now." Orochimaru said simply. "And they have command of an army."

"Surely you do not suggest that the Akatsuki will launch an invasion of the Land of Fire,"

"It's possible."

"There army would pale in comparison to ours. There is nothing to fear."

"But what about an army supported by one of the Great Nations? Surely that's something to fear." Orochimaru grew an unseemly smile. "You should probably keep a close eye on the participants from the Land of Earth."

His eyes narrowed at the statement. "You think that Earth Country means to do us harm? This tourney is a chance for every nation to come together in peace and enjoy themselves. I don't expect any of them to betray our trust."

"Which is why there is a chance they will. Not everyone shares your optimistic sentiment, Sir Kakashi."

"This is a bold claim, Orochimaru. You mean to tell me that Ame and the Land of Earth will declare war against us?"

"I don't expect you to believe me, of course."

"Do you blame me?" Kakashi was skeptical his claims. Would one the nations truly wage war after nearly fifteen years of peace and throw their lands into chaos once again? "Do not play games with me, Orochimaru," Kakashi said evenly.

He laughed in response. "I assure you that Danzo isn't the only one with ears and eyes in other lands, Sir Kakashi. And I have already spoken with him about this matter, and he has heard rumors as well."

"And have you told the king of this?" Kakashi asked, still unsure of whether to believe the snake.

Orochimaru took a step forward. "Why would I do that when I am not absolutely certain? The king is old. No need to trouble his heart with this news," he said grinning.

"The king may be old but he's still capable of much. You of all people should know this. Now should I tell the king, or will you?"

The other man let out a raspy chuckle. "I believe that if it must be so, then he should probably hear it from you, captain of his guard. Tell him war may be coming soon."

"I will tell him of a rumor I heard of it. Nothing more."

"And what happens if turns out to be true." Orochimaru took another step forward. It was as if he was challenging him, testing to see how he'll respond, how he'd react given the information brought before him.

He could not believe a war could start so suddenly with no cause or explanation. And Kakashi was growing impatient. "You would have me deploy troops based on hearsay?"

"You can do as you please. I'm simply passing on information Danzo and I heard."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "I believe we're done. I'll be sure to tell the king of this when I see him." He turned on his heels and made way for the door.

"And one more thing, Kakashi," came his raspy voice. "That woman Prince Asuma has been seeing, Kurenai I believe it was." Kakashi stomach dropped and his heart pounded against his chest. How had he managed to figure out? He and Asuma made sure to be as thoroughly discreet as possible. Where had they slipped up? "Danzo knows of her."

Those four words made his Kakashi clench his fists. He feared for her safety now. He had no clue what Danzo would do, but he feared the worst. “It doesn't matter." He knew it did. "Many kings have affairs with mistresses. Asuma will still do his duty to the land."

"I can believe that but will Danzo?" Orochimaru questioned, his mouth tilting up.

His heart beat faster. Of course Danzo wouldn't. Or at least he wouldn't take that risk. He would try to get rid of the 'problem' before it grew out of control. "And why are you telling me this?" he couldn't help but ask.

"A friendly warning."

"Don't make me laugh, Orochimaru," his face held no sense of mirth. He held his stare with the older man.

The snake's smile disappeared and was replaced with a cold, dead stare. One that would send chills through any lesser man. "I have my reasons," came his only response.

* * *

**Neji Hyuga**

"A firmer stance, Hanabi. Position your feet the same width as your shoulders," Neji commanded, kicking her feet to the desired location.

Hanabi swung the wooden sword down again. Sixty swings so far. Neji could see her arms shaking as she held the wooden sword.

She brought her eightieth swing down. "Don't let your fatigue show. It will only give the enemy more motivation to kill you."

She took a deep breath and adjusted again. Hanabi swung the sword with a more commanding posture. She finally brought her one hundredth swing down and let out an exasperated sigh. Her arms fell to her side, hand still clenching her sword.

It was their third training session, and Hanabi had already vastly improved since their first meeting. She was a quick learner. Whenever he would give her advice or a problem to fix, she would have it down after three or four more tries. She absorbed his information easily.

Neji watched as she set the wooden sword against the wall and sat down, lowering herself using her shaking arms. She sprawled her legs out.

"Why can't I use a real sword to practice with?" Hanabi asked after she took a sip of water from her canteen.

"A real sword weighs much more than a wooden one. I want you to use a wooden sword to strengthen yourself and then we will switch to an actual one," Neji answered.

She took another gulp and eventually asked, "Will we be able to practice in Konoha?" She shook her head at her own question. "I think I already know the answer. We leave tomorrow, and I just… don't want to lose everything I've learned."

Neji felt a faint sense of pride swell up within him. "I'll see what I can do when we get there." He wasn't sure if they would ever rid of themselves of prying eyes when they were in Konoha, but he would do his best to look for a location.

They were currently in one of the many fighting dojos that could be found in the castle. It was long into the night when they had arrived. The entire castle was asleep, so it was the best time to practice with his younger cousin. Neji was taking a chance in teaching Hanabi, and he wasn't sure if it was to spite his uncle or to grant Hanabi her wish. Probably a little of both. Or perhaps it was the thrill involved in it.

They would be in Konoha for around three weeks. As well as the tournament, his uncle had business to take care of. Whatever that meant, it warranted them staying in Konoha for an extra week after the tourney concluded. He was sure that he would have at least a little bit of free time since he would not be participating. Side Branch members were never allowed to compete in competitions like tourneys. The Main Branch were the ones who took the fame. The Hyuga made sure of it.

The amount of time he would have depended entirely on what Hinata wished. As of now, she still did not that he was teaching Hanabi how to fight with a sword, and he was still unsure of how she would react. Neji couldn't imagine her being anything but supportive due to her nature. He didn't want to take that risk though.

"I never understood, Neji. Where did you learn to fight so well?" Hanabi asked, tilting her head to the side.

Neji closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. "The Side Branch are taught whenever they are old enough to pick up a sword, so I was taught at a young age."

"But I've seen them fight. You're much better than them," Hanabi commented and smirked. "You're probably could beat many of father's knights too. I'm sure you would be a knight if you weren't part of the…Side…" Hanabi's words faded away, and she her mouth formed into a firm line, as if she broke an unspoken rule between them.

"Don't be ashamed for stating what is true. I cannot be a knight because I am part of the Side Branch. Even if your father wanted to knight me, I would refuse."

Confusion ran across her face. "Why wouldn't you want to be a knight? Isn't that every boy's dream? Every boy I've talked to seems to want to be one."

"That's because they are still young."

Hanabi looked like she was waiting for more, but stopped when it was evident that he would say nothing else.

"I'd like to be a knight," she mused.

Neji felt a faint tug in his chest. Neji knew that his she would be nothing more than a wife for a lord. She could aspire to be much more, but the harsh reality was that she was destined to bear that lord's children. Hinata was an exception though. His uncle had no male heir, which meant that when he died, Hinata would take his spot as head of Hyugas. The higher-ups within the House would make sure she would be married to someone that would allow political connections with another house, but she would still have the final say in any matter she chose.

Hanabi was a tool to be used by the Hyuga to ensure that the house stayed in its position of power. He didn't know if Hanabi knew the life that awaited her, but she was smarter than he had originally given her credit for, adjusting to everything he said to near perfection. He looked at her, and her eyes were fixated on the wall opposite them.

"If I could change the Hyuga, I would Neji." She didn't look at him.

There was a lingering silence between them before Neji finally spoke softly, "Keep those thoughts to yourself, Hanabi."

She turned and locked eyes with him. Fiery eyes unsatisfied with his response. "The Side Branch doesn't deserve to be treated the way it does."

He didn't understand Hinata and Hanabi's stance on this subject. They only stood to benefit from the position the Side Branch was in. And yet, the both had a problem with it. He wondered why. That strange sense of pride showed up before intensified within.

"Stand," he said pushing himself to his feet. Hanabi followed suit and grasped the wooden sword while Neji reached for his own. At the end of each session, they would spar with each other. First to three hits and then they would be done. Neji won the other two times definitively of course, but with each hit he landed, he could see Hanabi realizing what she had done wrong and attempting to fix it.

Neji took his stance and so did Hanabi. "Ready?" He asked, smirking.

"Yes."

He nodded and swung his sword.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

The forest was welcoming. He hadn't roamed these trees in a few weeks and enjoyed every moment he spent out here. He sat with his back to a tree, his bow and quiver next to him. The only sounds being the hum of insects, the whistling of the birds, and the tree leaves rustling in the wind. The signs of autumn had been more evident than ever. Many of these leaves had already began changing their color.

His attention turned to the pink-haired girl sitting next to him. She was supposed to leave a week ago, but now the Harunos would be going with them to Konoha. Sasuke had not known this, but it had made sense with each passing day they remained within the Uchiha's castle. last couple of weeks had been hectic with preparations, so he was glad that he could make it out to the forest one last time before they left for Konoha—even if Sakura was currently with him.

What he had thought would be only a week's stay turned into nearly a month. Every instance where he saw his mother, Mebuki Haruno seemed to be with her, always walking together. Even both Itachi and Shisui had grown accustom to Sakura and spent a great deal of time with her.

He turned to look at the pink-haired girl. Her eyes were closed as she sat next to him. Her normal elegant attire replaced with trousers and a short bodice bounded with a corset. He stared back at the forest. Itachi and Shisui had insisted he take her into the forest with him and hunt, much to his protest. She would do nothing but anchor him down, but he eventually conceded to get them to stop pestering him. As the two of them were leaving the walls of the castle, he turned back to see Shisui flash a stupid grin and give him a wink. He had huffed and turned back around. They had probably walked for an hour before Sasuke noticed Sakura's gait changing. Her steps were clumsier and more deliberate. She was getting tired, but no complaint escaped her lips. Sasuke still found it necessary to stop and take a rest, even though by himself he could go on for much, much longer.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to look at the girl. She said nothing and only pointed.

He narrowed his eyes to see where she was directing his attention.

"Rabbit under the bush next to that tree," Sakura explained softly.

Sasuke looked to the bush and sure enough, he saw the small haunches of a rabbit poking out from under it. He had to admit that it impressed him that she was able to spot the animal from so far away.

Wasting no time, he grabbed his bow and an arrow from his quiver. He rose to his feet and lined up the shot. Confident in his ability, he made no motion to move forward in an attempt to get a better aim. The rabbit's head stuck out from under the bush, and he knew he could waste no more time before it scampered off. He let his arrow fly and watched as it whizzed through the air.

The rabbit's sharp yelp reached his ear, and he knew it was a hit. He picked up his quiver and gestured for Sakura to follow him. They reached the dead animal, and Sasuke removed the arrow from its body, making sure not to cause any unnecessary damage.

"Nice shot," Sakura commented from next to him.

Sasuke wasn't impressed however. "It could have been better," he replied. It wasn't as clean as it could have been, but it would have to do. He put the carcass in his game bag and looked around to see where they would be going next. He could keep going deeper, or he could turn back to the castle. But it was his first kill of the day and he wanted to keep going, but he was unsure of Sakura's limits. If anything happened to her, his family would never let him live it down.

"Sakura," he said.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go back?" He would let her decide whether they would return to the castle or not.

A slightly perplexed look spread across her face. "Do we need to?" She asked. "The sun is still up."

"I normally start heading back when the sun starts to set. We will go back if you need to though," Sasuke offered.

Her response was firm. "No."

Sasuke locked his eyes with her. It was not the response he had expected, and she continued to surprise him with every interaction they had. "Okay, then." He started walking deeper into the forest. Sakura quickly ran up beside him and matched his pace.

He knew that they would have a couple more hours of daylight left, so he was secretly grateful that she chose to keep going. He didn't want to return to the castle yet.

After about another hour, they had eventually reached the stream and crossed it using the fallen tree Sasuke had placed there long ago, still sturdy enough to support both of them. Sakura showed no hesitation when he said that they would be using it to cross the slow-moving water. She moved across it with ease and landed rather gracefully on the opposite side.

More time had passed before he eventually had shot another rabbit. He was placing the animal in his bag when Sakura asked nonchalantly, "So is there anything to keep in mind when hunting?"

Sasuke shot her a questioning glance.

"I don't want to be walking in silence, and I'm just curious." She shrugged.

"If we talk it will scare away the animals," he replied simply.

She frowned. "What if we talk softly?"

"Most animals have much better hearing than we do, so it won't matter much."

Her mouth opened as if to say something, but she closed it and continued walking with him.

Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to hear his mother or Itachi scold him about not speaking with Sakura. But could they blame him? He never wanted her come along. He conceded. "What do you want to talk about?"

She shook her head. "No, it's fine," she said. "You make a good point, anyway." He wasn't sure if she was being passive aggressive or actually agreed with him, and it irked him to no end.

His head shot to the left as heard a faint rustle. In the distance obscured by foliage and tree leaves, he saw the familiar antlers and body of a deer. He motioned for Sakura to stop, but her eyes were already locked on the wild animal.

"I see it, too," she said quietly.

He placed an arrow on the bowstring and moved slightly to get a better line of sight of the animal. He took a deep breath. Sasuke pulled back and shot the arrow. It plunged through the skull of the deer with a resounding crack. A better kill than before.

"Will we be carrying this back with us?" Sakura questioned when they moved next to the lifeless deer. The annoyance in her voice at the prospect of hauling the large deer back did not go unnoticed to him. He didn't blame her either. It would be crazy to even attempt to carry this all the way to the castle with only him and Sakura.

"I just planned on skinning it. It would be nearly impossible to bring the entire deer." He wasted no time. He withdrew a knife from his pouch and started the process with a small incision at its base.

He was glad he had aimed as well as he did. It meant the pelt would be undamaged, no unseemly holes that would need to be patched later.

Sasuke made quick work of the animal, he gutted it and created cuts near the hooves. He peeled the skin back, making delicate incisions as he pulled. He stopped at the deer’s neck and cut the skin loose.

It had been a long time since he had last skinned an animal. It still turned out nicely though. Ideally he would have saved the meat and brought it with him, but he was fine with today's catch, two rabbits and a pelt. It could have been better, but he wouldn't complain.

Sasuke slung the somewhat bloody pelt over his shoulder. "We'll leave the body here." Skinning the animal had taken some time. The sun was getting ready to set, and he didn't want to navigate the forest at night even with moonlight.

"Let's start heading back," Sasuke said, placing the knife back in his pouch.

She didn't answer right away and looked as though she was going to protest. "Okay," she ended up muttering. Sakura stood from her spot, and her eyes wandered to his shoulder. "What do you plan to do with the pelt?" she asked as they began their walk.

"I don't know yet. Maybe make a fur cloak for when winter comes," he replied.

Their trek back to the castle was silent. When they had finally crossed the stream, the sky was already painted a colorful orange, and the first sign of nocturnal animals started appearing.

"Earlier you asked if there was anything to keep in mind while hunting," Sasuke said, still looking forward. The sound of the moving water faintly registering in his ear. "Was there anything specific you wanted to know?" He reluctantly asked the question. He knew that she was trying to strike up conversation before, but they were hunting at the point. Talking needed to be kept to a minimum. But now since they were finished, he supposed he could humor her.

She looked surprised. "I thought we weren't supposed to speak?"

"It doesn't matter if animals flee from us now. I'm done hunting for today."

She was silent for a bit, and Sasuke wondered if he had misspoken.

"Who taught you to hunt?"

"That's not a question about advice."

Her voice trailed as she added, "I'm just curious…"

He was silent for a second. "Itachi and Shisui, mainly Itachi," he answered.

"…When did you start learning?"

"When I was eight."

There was silence again.

"This isn’t about hunting, but do you know how many people will be participating in the tourney?"

"From what my father has said, well over five hundred."

"That's so many people, and not to mention their families and spectators, too. It will be my first time seeing that many in one place." Sasuke looked at her, silently asking her to expound. "My father rarely lets me leave our castle town. The only places I've seen are my family's castle, this castle, and the two times I went to Konoha, but I was so young then. I have no recollection of it at all. My father had originally planned on sending me back home with a few knights, but Itachi was able to convince him to let me watch the tourney." So Itachi was the reason Sakura was still here. It shouldn't come as a surprise to him. Those two spent a lot of time together. "So, I'm excited because it's my first one. There should be over a thousand people watching, right?"

Including all the spectators and the participants' families it would be quite a turnout, so he nodded. Sasuke had never really thought about that before. It was overwhelming to think about. And when the tourney decreased to only a few people left, there will be even more who watch. Bets will be placed on who will come out on top, and who will be second, and who will be third.

He remembered when he watched Itachi win his first tourney. His father acquired a sizable amount of coin betting on Itachi winning, and he was right. Itachi had won with ease, much to the surprise of everyone there.

He wondered if his father would bet on him.

"I think you'll do well," Sakura said. She paused before she continued. "I saw you spar with Shisui the night of the feast. You handled your sword really well, more so than many of the knights I've seen." A smile grew on her face. "I'm sure you will win the tourney with no problem." She continued. "Are you nervous?"

"For the tourney?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not," he lied. Truth is, his heart beat harder and faster whenever he thought about it, but that didn't mean he wasn't confident in his skills.

By the time they broke the tree line the stars were dotting the sky, and the moon shined its light on the field separating the castle and the forest. When they entered the castle walls, the guards greeted them with respectful bow and went back to their duties.

"It must be pretty late, seeing how there's no one out," Sakura commented from beside him.

He grunted in acknowledgement.

The two eventually reached the castle's keep where his family resided and where the Harunos were being housed. Sakura turned to him. "Thank you for bringing me with you today, Sasuke." Her face gleamed with a faint outline of sweat, and her hair was disheveled. He had expected the day to have gone differently. He didn't think she would stay with him for as long as she did and fully expected her to start complaining to go back the moment they had reached the forest, or when her feet started to hurt. He was wrong. She had carried her weight surprisingly well for her first time hunting. "That was my first time in a forest."

"Really?" That surprised him. He had assumed everyone had done so at least once.

She gave a light grin as her cheeks turned a darker shade of red. "My father is very protective." That explains it. "I hope we can do it again sometime."

He nodded. "We'll see."

They parted ways, and Sasuke walked to the kitchens. Luckily the head chef was still there cleaning up. He deposited the two rabbits and asked if they could be salted and preserved.

"Of course," he responded. "I can also take the pelt from you. I'll salt it tonight, and you can pick it up tomorrow."

"I would like that. Thank you."

"Also a soldier came by looking for you. Lord Fugaku wants to speak with you in the throne room."

Sasuke gave a slight bow in a respect and headed in the direction older man had stated. He opened the large doors and inside he saw his father seated with Lord Kizashi speaking words he couldn't hear. They turned their attention to his approaching form. Sasuke stopped before the steps leading to his father's throne.

"Did you keep my daughter safe? I have yet to meet with her," Lord Kizashi asked.

Is this all they wanted to talk about? An evaluation of today's hunt? "Yes." He didn't intend to waste any time here if that was truly their intention.

"Have you been training for the tourney?" his father questioned.

"Yes."

His father grunted, "I'm sure you have." Sasuke couldn't tell if he was serious or if it was biting sarcasm.

"Do you know why the Harunos visit us, Sasuke?" his father questioned abruptly. He didn't wait for an answer. "Because our houses are good friends, and as good friends there are certain deals that have to be made. You and Sakura are to be married at the beginning of spring so this friendship can be secured."

_What?_

His heartbeat quickened, and his fists tightened at his sides. Married? When was this even spoken of? He had heard no talk of being married to that girl. The anger bubbling inside of him was threatening to be released.

"Are you serious?" he spoke through clenched teeth.

His father sent him a glare that could freeze entire armies in their tracks. "Is that problem?" he was challenging him to say something, to test his patience.

Sasuke didn't speak.

"I thought so."

"We have had this planned for quite some time, since our second visit to be exact," Kizashi explained.

Their second visit? Is that why Sakura felt in necessary to ask all sorts of ridiculous questions all those years ago? Had she known about this arrangement? Why had he been left in the dark? Had his mother and Shisui known? Had Itachi?

Of course they did.

"Have I no choice in this matter?"

"No," his father replied.

Sasuke's mouth pressed into a firm line. He felt like punching the older man in the face.

"My daughter is beautiful and smart. Don't dare disrespect her by acting as though she doesn't deserve you."

"Tch." He didn't miss how the Haruno Lord's eyes squinted in incredulity. He knew that if he stayed here any longer he would do something he would regret. "Are we finished?"

"Yes, go sulk in your room if that's what you plan on doing but understand that this is best for our two houses. Leave."

Sasuke turned on his heels and said nothing else as he exited.

 


	5. Uncertainty

* * *

_"We sail within a vast sphere, ever drifting in uncertainty, driven from end to end"_

_–Blaise Pascal_

* * *

**Sakura Haruno**

Today had been the most fun Sakura had in a very long time. The forest was nothing like she expected it to be. But then again, she really didn't know  _what_  to expect. The difference in scenery was something she had no experience with. Everything seemed so primal. How the animals interacted with their surroundings. And how it felt as though the forest accepted Sasuke with open arms. She on the other hand, just felt lost, but she did her best to not let it show.

Her companion made it seem like he grew up in that forest. The way he maneuvered with such confidence made her question if he planted the trees there himself. So was she too much of a burden? Did Sasuke even enjoy her company? She thought she carried her weight pretty well, or at least as best she could. She made sure not to complain too much. But this was all foreign to her, walking around in the forest, hunting animals. It was astounding that her father would even agree to allow her to go with Sasuke.

"What are you thinking about, my lady," the woman behind her softly spoke, washing her back with a sponge. Sakura had not expected to walk for so long and for so far, and her feet were aching and her muscles were tight. It was for this reason she asked one of handmaidens if they could draw up a bath to which they eagerly obliged.

"I went hunting with Sasuke today. Have you ever been out to the forest, Amane?" Amane rung her hair, allowing the water to drip into a pan below. She was an older woman near the age of her mother. She had been the one who educated her in etiquette and the history of the land as well as the more private womanly matters.

Sakura felt the sponge press to her back again, and it went in smooth, efficient circles. The feeling calmed Sakura more than it probably should have. Her tense muscles relaxed with each scrub. It felt like they were slowly uncoiling in her.

"Plenty of times, dear, mostly gathering roots and herbs. This was your first time, yes?"

"It was, and it was very lovely."

"You're lucky, my lady, not many daughters of lords and ladies are allowed to go hunting. Your father must really like that boy."

"Maybe," but that was something Sakura wasn't so sure of. For all the times he's heard him complain about that 'Uchiha brat' making her daughter cry, it would certainly surprise her if her father actually started to like Sasuke. But Sakura knew her father. He was a stubborn man and refused to change his beliefs. The only reason he even agreed to let her go to the tourney was because of Itachi. And how he managed to convince her father was beyond her.

Amane stepped back and gave her a towel to dry off. "I'll be back in twenty minutes to start cleaning. Also, my lady, your mother and father wanted to speak with you. They said to meet them in the Grand Library."

She nodded and wondered to herself why her parents needed her. No doubt to see if she enjoyed her trip. "I'll be sure to meet with them when I'm finished here. Thank you for your help, Amane."

"It was my pleasure, my lady." She gave a soft smile and left the room with a soft click of the door.

Sakura dried herself and changed into her nightclothes that were brought to her. Slipping her feet into the flats, Sakura neatly folded the towel and set it next to the tub. She exited and headed in the direction of the library.

The Uchiha's castle was large. One of the largest she had seen and being inside of it did little diminish its size, and from what she remembered her destination was near the opposite end. The halls seemed to go on forever but eventually she reached it.

As she opened the large doors, she could see her mother and father sitting opposite each other at one of the tables. Their eyes found hers as she entered. Her father's arms were crossed, and her mother sat as ladylike as possible, hands on her lap with perfect posture.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting," she offered. Neither of them responded nor made any indication that they had heard her. "Was there something you needed?" she asked. They didn't answer right away, which only made her heart race with trepidation. Was it something more serious?

Her mother seemed to sense her fears and gave a soft pat to the chair next to her. Sakura gave her a skeptical glance but took a seat beside her.

"Sakura," her father started. "Did Sasuke treat you well today? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Her heart slowed its pace, and she let out a sigh of relief.

 _So they were just asking about the hunting trip_.

It only made sense. It was Sakura's first time deep in the wilderness after all.

"He didn't try to hurt me, father. Sasuke was wonderful," she couldn't stop the smile from growing across her face. She noticed her mother's mouth tilt into a small one of her own, but her father looked unfazed. A scowl still graced his features.

"He didn't try to take advantage of you did he?"

"Absolutely not!" she hastily explained. "He would never do that." At least she thought he wouldn't. He wasn't exactly chivalric in the slightest, but Sakura was sure he would never stoop that low. She was certain of it.

Her father added, "Don't worry, Sakura. We're alone in here. I made sure of it. You can tell us." At first Sakura believed her father to be kidding, but his eyes were serious and his jaw was set.

"Kizashi, stop that. I trust our daughter's judgment," her mother scolded. Her mother was normally always on her side when it came to these small family arguments, so at least she could find solace in that during her father's impending questions.

Her father rubbed the temples on his head which prompted her to ask. "What's wrong father. I promise that Sasuke treated me like lady." She wasn't too sure how true her statement was, but when no response came, she hastily added in reassurance. "The hunting went well today. It was a lot fun."

He waved his hand dismissively. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Sakura." She could see his eyes soften when he turned to look at her. "We need to talk about something else, though."

Sakura felt the soft press of her mother's hands as she placed them comfortingly on her leg. "You're nineteen now, Sakura. You're a grown woman... and…suitors…have been asking for your hand since you were thirteen." Her eyes widened as she instantly put together what her mother said.

They found someone for her to marry.

Her hand found her stomach. She felt like she was going to vomit. Her mother took immediate notice and with worry in her eyes she asked, "What's wrong, Sakura? Did you eat something bad? I'll make sure the chef is dealt with accordingly."

"No, it was nothing I ate." She felt small circles being rubbed on her back, but it couldn't stop her mind from going rampant with picturing different men seeing her as an adolescent and asking her parents for her hand in marriage. She wondered if he would be gentle or rough. She heard stories that if the man isn't gentle the first time it could hurt like hell. And from the gossip she'd been told, they rarely are. Tears threatened to fall, but she steeled herself. Amane had told her every highborn lady went through this. Maybe he would be a handsome knight? A knight like in the storybooks. She wondered how old he would be. What he looked like.

Her mind raced to thoughts of her cousin. She was wedded in her early teens to a lord thrice her age who lived far south of Konoha. When she came back to visit, Sakura thought that the smiles she wore were genuine, but when night came, she shared Sakura's bed and cried into her arms. She told her that her husband forced himself on her nearly every night. The dark purple bruises only seen under her dress made Sakura all the angrier and all the more saddened.

"Sakura," her father spoke softly, in a voice she barely could hear. "You'll be wedded to Sasuke at the beginning of spring."

There was a pause, and she wasn't sure if she had heard correctly. "What?" was the first thing from her mouth.

"You and Sasuke will be wedded," her mother repeated. "The wedding will be when the flowers start to bloom. It will be gorgeous. I'll make sure it'll be the best in all the land." She could hear the enthusiasm dripping from her voice, and could already imagine her going over every meticulous detail.

_I'll be wedded to Sasuke?_

Her father scowled at her mother's enthusiasm. "I dislike it, but to help our two houses, it's for the best."

"I understand," Sakura said because she truly did. The Harunos and Uchihas were powerful houses; that much was clear. For them to wed their children, it would only solidify their relationship as close friends.

Her father's eyebrows raised in what she could only assume was surprise. His lips curled into a smile that seemed to exude pride. "It's good to hear that. You took it much better than he did."

"You've already told Sasuke?"

"Yes, and it's clear that you're much more mature than him." Her father face grew its frown again. "He was angry that he would marry  _my_  daughter. The nerve of that boy!"

She felt another pat on her leg from her mother. "Any man would be lucky to have you as their wife, Sakura, remember that," her mother added. "And you are still pure, right?" Her mother asked. She could feel her father's eyes burn into her.

She answered honestly. "Of course."

Her mother gave a nod of understanding, "That's good." Her mother's eyes seemed to lose focus if only for second but Sakura was quick to notice. What could she be thinking?

"Allow us to walk with you to your chambers?" her father said.

"I'd like that."

Her mother rose from her chair and straightened her dress. "Let's be off then."

The short journey to her room was silent. Neither of her parents spoke as the three of them walked through the empty halls, only an occasional cough from her father.

"We can talk more about this if you want in the morning. We have a long day tomorrow so be sure to rest well," her mother said as they stopped at her door.

"I will."

Her mother leaned and kissed her forehead and then her father. "We love you, Sakura."

Her mother's sweet words stayed with her that night, and yet Sakura barely got any sleep. Her mind ceaselessly wandering to her promised husband.

.

.

.

The next morning the entire castle was busy preparing for their travel to Konoha. Her clothes were packed into a cart with other bags of clothing. A good amount of people within the castle would be going. Most of the squires, some of the knights, Amane, a few of the handmaidens, and some of the distant cousins of faraway castles.

Near the entrance to the castle walls, Sakura was sat atop a wagon with an awning blocking out the mild sun. She couldn't drag her thoughts away from her eventual marriage. She wondered if Sasuke would be a good husband, what their kids would look like, how many they would have. She looked around at the many other wagons all getting ready to leave. A crowd of girls whispering to each other and stealing glances over to her. No doubt talking about her journey into the woods with Sasuke. But did they know about her betrothal to him?

She then saw Itachi saunter toward her wagon.

"Hello, Sakura. Did you enjoy hunting with my brother, yesterday?" Sasuke's older brother asked, his deep and soothing voice calming her.

"I loved it, Itachi. The forest is so beautiful," she said. "I don't think Sasuke minded that much either."

"And...nothing happened?" He asked almost casually, and admittedly the question caught her off guard. It was no surprise that her father would ask such a question, but it was strange to hear it come from Itachi. Did everyone think that they fooled around in the forest? Admittedly, it was a little romantic to think about, but would she want to? Was she supposed to yesterday? Is that the only reason that she was allowed to go with Sasuke?

"Nothing happened, Itachi," she replied softly. Her face heated up at the question and she could feel the warmth crawl down her neck.

"Oh, no, no, no…that's not what I meant." Itachi laughed.

"It's just that Sasuke is in a fouler mood than he normally is." Shisui said as he joined in on the conversation.

Sasuke knew about their betrothal. Was his bad mood due to knowing they would be married? She couldn't exactly pinpoint the emotion she was feeling, a combination of anger, disappoint, and sadness, no doubt. To think that Sasuke would be in such a bad mood that would warrant Itachi and Shisui to be worried. But would she really be that bad of a wife? Amane had had taught her well. She knew what to do in certain situations, how to appease your husband, and even how to make it pleasurable for him in bed. At least from the little she remembered learning about.

Her eyes scanned the crowd of people near her to see if she could pinpoint her soon-to-be husband. "Do you know where he is?" she asked unable to find him among the people.

"I think father is talking to him about the tourney."

She wondered what Sasuke relationship with his father was. Anytime she would see his father and him talk they'd both have a scowl etched onto their face. She thought about asking Itachi about it, but she left it be. "Do you two think he'll do well?" she asked attempting to fill the silence between them.

"Yes," Itachi answered almost immediately. "If he doesn't underestimate his opponents, I think he'll win the tourney."

"Yeah, pretty much what Itachi said," Shisui answered while looking away from them into the crowd. But when she followed his line of sight, she realized his eyes were trained on younger Uchiha walking in their direction.

She didn't know what to say to him. Should she acknowledge that they would soon spend their entire lives together? She hadn't even told Itachi or Shisui, or did they already know? Her heart and mind raced, and her brain scrambled to think of something to say as Sasuke approached.

And then she witnessed Sasuke walk past without so much as sparing a glance at the three of them. He ignored them as he passed, and it made Sakura clench her fists in frustration.

Shisui made a move forward as though ready to confront him, but Itachi put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's wait until he simmers down."

The word to start leaving the castle was shouted by one of the high-ranking Uchiha knights, and Shisui reluctantly went to get ready to leave.

Itachi flashed Sakura one of his signature smiles. "We'll talk when we stop later today."

She nodded in agreement as he left her, the thought of Sasuke still prevalent in her mind.

* * *

**Kakashi Hatake**

"The tourney starts in a few days, Kakashi. Have you heard word from the Hyuga or Uchiha, yet?" Shikaku asked him.

They were sitting around a table along with Guy and Asuma within one of the meeting rooms throughout the castle.

"Not since they last sent a message. I'm positive they will show within the coming days."

Shikaku pinched the bridge of his nose. "I swear those two houses are hell to deal with. We have little time before the tourney, Kakashi."

"It will be fine," Asuma assured. "They always show up, don't they?"

"Yes, but I wish they would come early like everyone else. It would be easier to sort everything out."

"You worry too much, friend! Everything will go smoothly as it always does!" Guy exclaimed from his seat, flashing the Nara a large smile and a thumbs up.

"Yes, yes, but Kakashi, surely you did not call us here to discuss the lack of punctuality of these two houses." Shikaku mentioned.

"You're correct," he confirmed. "Orochimaru...has told me about a potential invasion the Land of Earth and Amegakure will launch against Konoha at the tourney."

There was no response. The room was silent. The prince sat back in his chair and huffed audibly while Guy and Shikaku stared at Kakashi, eyes squinted in skepticism.

"An invasion? And Orochimaru told you this?" Shikaku asked, the disbelief hanging on his words.

"Yes, he said that Danzo knows of this plot as well."

"And why should we believe what Orochimaru has said?" Shikaku folded his arms and frowned. "It's an absurd notion."

The prince leaned forward and challenged him. "I've known Orochimaru for all my life. What would he gain from lying about something this serious? Perhaps we should take his word."

"Out of all the people I have met, Orochimaru is shrouded in the most mystery. I would sooner believe stories of a beggar weaving tales for coin." Shikaku scoffed.

"Then perhaps we should question Danzo. You said that he knows of this plan as well, correct? Let's see what he has to say on the matter?" Guy offered.

"I had met with him before coming here. He confirmed that what Orochimaru said was genuine."

"So our spymaster hears the whispers of an invasion as well…Will you believe it now, Shikaku?" Asuma questioned.

"Maybe. I would proceed with caution and heed their words lightly, Kakashi. This tourney is to celebrate Asuma's betrothal to Princess Mei. If we divide our attention too greatly who knows how the Land of Water will react."

"Shikaku is right." Guy spoke up. "If this invasion happens we will be prepared. If they choose to dishonor us by betraying our trust, then I am sure that Water Country and even Wind Country will come to our aid. I believe there is nothing to fear."

Kakashi had no idea what to believe. He admittedly knew little of the two. They were a mystery to him, Orochimaru more than Danzo, but even then he questioned Danzo's motives at times. But now was something entirely different. A potential invasion—a potential war. Would they both lie to him? It wouldn't surprise him if they did, but how would they benefit from it? Perhaps their spies only overheard the drunken ramblings of disgruntled citizen? He felt uneasy about this whole thing. The very thought of an invasion set Kakashi mind reeling back to the last one he had fought in. It was hell, but he had a duty to his countrymen to protect them, and he wouldn't hesitate to take up arms again.

"If this is all decided, then I will tell the king when I get the chance." He said eventually.

"Do you believe that to be wise?" It was Asuma who said this. Guy and Shikaku gave him a curious glance.

"I believe so, yes. I was hesitant to at first just because I didn't want to speak of something I believed had no chance of occurring, but now I think that the king has a right to know. There is a possibility that Orochimaru and Danzo are correct. A slight one, but still. Would there be a reason for me not to tell him?"

"My father should focus solely on the tourney and the diplomacy involved with it. If things go smoothly, we could secure an alliance with the Land of Water. If we hear more talk about invasions, then we can inform him accordingly."

"I think that's a good idea." Shikaku agreed with a nod of his head. "I'm still unsure of the validity of their discoveries. We should wait and see how the days progress."

"Fine, I won't tell the king. Not yet that is."

Guy nodded in affirmation. "I believe that is best."

But Kakashi wasn't so sure. He'd go with it for now, but he knew King Hiruzen would have to know of it eventually. When would come that time though?

After a couple more minutes of deliberation between the four, they left and went to what other obligations they had, at least that was what Shikaku and Guy did. Before Asuma could get too far he grabbed the prince's shoulder and motioned with his head to follow him. Asuma shot him a questioning glance but proceeded with Kakashi through the hallway.

Eventually he opened a door that led to his destination, the gardens whose east side partly overlooked the sea. The walls of the castle could have unwanted ears listening.

"Why did you bring me here, Kakashi?" Asuma asked, a smirk growing on his face. He jokingly added, "Here to confess your love to me in the castle gardens? I always did think this place was magical."

Kakashi made no acknowledgement at the prince's banter, which prompted Asuma to ask, "What's wrong?" with slight worry in his eyes.

Kakashi was fighting an inner battle with himself. Asuma had a right to know. And yet, he didn't want him to do anything rash, but he was so unsure of how the prince would react. "Orochimaru told me something else that you should know." His stomach churned at the thought of what his friend was about to hear.

The worry was still there, but it seemed to amplify now that he heard the name that was involved. "What did he tell you, Kakashi? It can't be worse than hearing about a potential invasion, right?" He gave out a nervous laughter, and yet Kakashi could hear clear trepidation in his voice.

"Asuma, Danzo and Orochimaru know of your relationship with Kurenai."

Asuma blinked, and it was as though a flurry of mixed emotions that Kakashi couldn't quite place flashed across the prince's face. His friend remained silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"Orochimaru told you this?" he eventually muttered in response. Asuma's eyes found their focus on a one of the flowers of the garden. If his memory served him correctly it was a collection of pink chrysanthemums given to the garden as a present to the king.

"Yes, Orochimaru told me. I didn't want to speak of this with Shikaku and Guy present."

" _Why_  did he tell you?"

He had mulled over that exact question the past days, and he wasn't so sure himself. 'A friendly warning' is what he said but Kakashi knew better. "I don't know, Asuma."

He could tell Asuma was trying to stay calm, but Kakashi could notice the slight changes in his expression that showed he was anything but calm.

The prince's eyes finally tore away from the flower and studied Kakashi's face. "What should I do?" He asked. The voice that left him sounded like a child seeking advice from his father.

Kakashi didn't know the answer and when he told this to Asuma, the prince led a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Would they hurt her? Do you think they would?" No matter how calm Asuma tried to sound, Kakashi could hear the panic leaking through every word that fell out of his mouth. He knew the question the prince wanted to ask, but couldn't force out.

Would they kill her?

He answered truthfully, "Orochimaru, no. But, Danzo…he might, Asuma." His heart beat faster as the words escaped his lips. He hated acknowledging it as a possibility or even thinking about it. But he couldn't lie no matter how much he wanted to—and he was sure the prince already knew the answer anyway.

Asuma slowly turned around, the Konoha symbol on his back was all Kakashi could see. "I…uh…I have to go," he muttered.

"Asuma." Kakashi's hand immediately found the prince's arm. "What do you plan on doing?"

He could have sworn they stood there for a near eternity before an answer in a low gravelly voice finally found his ears, "I don't know."

"Asuma," he wanted him to turn around, to look him in him in the eye, but that symbol still glowered at him. "Asuma…don't do anything stupid." It was the only advice he could think of giving. He didn't know where the prince was going or what he might do, but Kakashi hoped he would use his best judgment.

He gave no response and no indication that he heard him. He left Kakashi there in the garden.

Kakashi lingered in the gardens, taking in the scenery and calming himself, before he took his leave as well. Afterwards, he made his usual rounds and checked if everything for the tourney was going accordingly, and yet the conversation with Asuma stayed with him throughout the day, and into the night when he retired to his quarters. He didn't see the prince anymore that day, and the guards he questioned hadn't either. He might have gone to see Kurenai. He wondered if he would tell her that her life could be in danger, but Kakashi wasn't sure that it was. Did Danzo even think she was a threat?

Did Danzo even care?

This was not a question he could simply ask because the older man would never give a straightforward answer. Danzo would only become more suspicious.

He didn't know what his friend was doing, but hoped it wasn't anything he would come to regret.

The next day was spent preparing for the coming tourney, and well into the day he had still not seen the prince. His worry was growing stronger.

Walking through the halls pondering this was when he heard the soft yet hurried steps of one of the approaching squires.

"Knight-Captain Kakashi," the young male greeted, giving a slight bow at the waist. "A large caravan had been spotted making its way to the main gates. They fly the Hyuga's flag."

He dismissed the squire and made his way to the main gates. He shouldn't keep them waiting.

* * *

**Neji Hyuga**

Neji tilted his head upwards and looked at the massive city walls that engulfed his vision. The large gate in front of him reached halfway up and had Konoha's symbol skillfully painted onto it.

The Hyuga's castle wasn't too far away from the city, so it only took them a three days’ travel. The journey was uneventful and each day they made camp a half hour off the road to avoid unwanted attention.

The gate opened inwards and revealed the knight-captain, Kakashi Hatake, flanked by some of his men and a large number of what he guessed were servants. Behind the captain and his group, Neji could see some of the residents staring at them. Children tugging on their mother's clothes and pointing to the Hyugas, and some people attempting to get a better look. Kakashi looked as though he had not a care in the world.

Hiashi having already stepped out of his covered carriage walked toward the other man, his hand extended. Kakashi gave it a firm shake. "It's great seeing you again, Lord Hiashi," he said.

"Likewise." His uncle gave the him a pat on the shoulder.

Kakashi looked over the other man's shoulders to the caravan behind him. "That's quite the company you brought." And it was. All of the Hyuga's vassals sent squires to take part in the tourney. Many of their families and knights who apprenticed them joined too. The result was a massive group of people measuring well over a hundred. Luckily there were more than enough means of transportation to get them all here. Some walked next to the caravan, and the other more 'important' travelers rode in the carts and wagons. Hinata and Hanabi rode in the carriage with their father.

Neji walked.

"Many of the knights want to prove the point that their squire can come out on top. And many of my vassals are here as well, all trying to prove the same point. Isn't that what this all is? To prove a point one way or another?"

"You could say that."

Neji wondered about the relationship between his uncle and the knight-captain. It looked amiable when they had first started talking, but now their expressions were serious as they looked at each other. The affability dissipated with the passing breeze.

"Hopefully the rooming has been arranged so that we may stay within the castle."

"You and the more important families can stay there. Unfortunately, we don't have enough rooms to accommodate the rest. The Uchiha have yet to come, and we need available rooms for them as well. The rest will have to find a place in the inns." Kakashi's words came out dully, and without concern. It was strange to hear someone speak so boldly to Hiashi, humorous even.

He could sense that his uncle was displeased with these arrangements, but he made no move to complain. "That will have to suffice," he replied.

"Good. I'll have the servants unload your belongings and stow the horses and wagons at the stables," the captain replied.

Hiashi nodded, and walked back to the caravan. He listed names to a few of knights of those who would be allowed to stay in the castle. The remaining would need to find an inn. After a collective bow, the knights went to inform the rest.

"Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, come."

After helping his two cousins down, Neji followed his uncle into the city with Kakashi and his knights walking beside them. The crowd dissipated as they approached.

"The servants will escort the ones you chose back to the castle," the captain said keeping a comfortable pace.

Neji had been within Konoha's walls plenty of times before. The massive city's east wall bordered the ocean, and the Senju River grazed the north wall flowing into the sea. Its ports were always bustling with trade.

The street the main gate let onto was King Street, and staying on it would lead directly to the castle which he could see peaking triumphantly over the rest of the buildings. The street itself branched into many tinier ones that all lead to different parts of the city. He looked through the alleys between the buildings, and saw children playing within the narrow corridors and clothes strung up to dry. Up ahead King Street converged into a large square area, the center of the city.

The many merchants that occupied this part kept off the only two streets that funneled into the area. Valor Street which came from the north side intersected King Street and continued south through the city while King street continued toward the castle. The cobblestone on the streets contrasted with the surrounding ground, so they could easily be seen. And the merchants made sure not to setup on them.

Their company received mixed responses from those around them. Some responded with earnest bows at the Hyuga's presence. Some snarled. And the merchants offered their wares. All were ignored by his uncle as they pressed forward.

He was used to receiving stares, mostly from those within Hyuga's castle, so it didn't bother him. However, he couldn't help but look over to his two cousins and saw the striking contrast between them. Hinata had her head lowered avoiding the eyes of the city's inhabitants. And yet, Hanabi looked as though she was challenging each one with a look of her own, her head raised tall.

Something caught his eye however. In the midst of the crowds of people, an older girl with sandy blonde hair that gathered into four spiked ponytails locked eyes with him. Her attire was something Neji would expect an off-duty guard to wear. But what really drew his attention was not truly her appearance but the sword she wore at her side.

"That's King Rasa's eldest child and only daughter. I believe her name is Temari. She will be competing in the tourney," Kakashi said easing to a stop. The captain's eyes were following Neji's line of sight and looked at the girl who was heir to the Land of Wind's throne. "I was wondering what you were staring at," he commented.

At this point she turned swiftly around and walked away down the southern street. No one followed her.

"Where is her escort?" Neji heard his uncle ask. "Parts of the city are too dangerous for a princess to be walking around alone."

"The women of the Land of Wind are known to be fierce warriors," Kakashi stated. Neji could hear a few of the knights with them chuckle under their breath, but Kakashi looked a serious as he could. Neji watched a few of women from the Land of Wind compete in tourneys before. They didn't get too far though.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Those people are barbaric enough to allow women to wield swords and fight in wars," his uncle said shaking his head. "Let's continue on our way, Sir Kakashi."

They continued forward but Hanabi was still focused on the girl, her feet glued to the ground. Neji gave her light push which seemed to break her focus, causing it her to jump slightly.

"Let's go," he whispered.

Hanabi quickly nodded and caught up with the rest of them. Neji took one last look at the blonde's retreating figure as she rounded a corner before he quickened his pace.

Eventually they reached the castle. Its gates opened as they approached, and the guards bowed at their arrival as they walked past into the entrance. The Entrance Hall was an enormous room filled with several people that all turned to face them as the grand double doors pushed open. At that point, one of the knights escorted Hiashi to his room. The rest were ordered to go back and meet up with those that his uncle had said would stay in the castle. That left himself, Hinata, and Hanabi alone with the Knight-Captain.

"I'll escort you to your chambers," he said motioning for them to follow him. They weaved through the sea of people, and entered one of the halls that funneled into the large room.

"Neji, right?" Kakashi asked, looking back at him. "I remember you from the last time you and Lord Hiashi were here."

The previous time he had come to Konoha was a year ago when his uncle was invited to hunt with king. Hinata also went and as a result Neji went. He vaguely remembered having minimal conversation with Kakashi.

"Will you be entering the tourney?" the Knight-Captain asked, his sword swaying at his side.

"No," was his short response.

"That's a shame."

"N-Neji would p-probably d-do really well," Hinata mumbled as she fiddled with her dress.

"Is that so?" Kakashi said. "Then I can only imagine he can't attend because he's a member of the Hyuga's Side Branch. Would that be a good assumption?"

"Y-Yeah…I th-think so…or…um…" she seemed at a loss of words. She opened her mouth again to speak but Neji interjected before she could.

"Yes, that would be the reason," his words were blunt but true. He could hear Hinata mumble a word of apology. For what? Neji wasn't sure.

He then turned to his youngest cousin who had yet to speak. Hanabi seemed lost in thought. Her eyes were glued to her feet.

"What has your attention, Hanabi?" Neji questioned, and yet he was sure he already knew the answer.

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Are you anxious for the tourney?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I'm not allowed to attend."

"Then surely Hiashi's eldest daughter will be present?" He asked almost jokingly.

"Y-Yes, I will be there."

"That's good to know." The captain said as he stopped in front of one of the doors. "Okay then, Hinata, Hanabi, this will be your room. And Neji yours is the next room over. Your belongings will be here shortly. You are free to roam the castle and the city as you please." Neji was sure that the man before him had memorized these lines because it was as though he were reading from a script. Kakashi continued to list off a few more things like the rules, curfew, where other important guests were staying. "And there will be a banquet in the Great Hall, tonight. Now, I have important matters that I need to attend to, so I must be going. If you need anything, just ask." With that Knight-Captain Kakashi Hatake left their presence with a nonchalant wave of his hand, and headed back down the hall from where they came.

"One of the best knights in the land," Neji muttered softly to himself. Kakashi had a strange presence about him. If not for Neji's foreknowledge of him, he would have thought little of the man. His relaxed attitude was unusual for someone who was acclaimed as one of the best swordsmen and generals. He wasn't sure if anyone knew of Kakashi's origin and he couldn't say that he was one of the lucky few that did. He only knew that during the last war over a decade ago the Knight-Captain proved how deadly he was behind a sword and how sharp his mind was. Yet every time he had locked eyes with the man, staring into the windows of his being, he found something haunting about them.

The sound of the door opening gently shook him from his thoughts. When he saw Hanabi about to go through it, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She lifted her head. "The blonde woman from earlier…" Her voice faded. Neji sensed uncertainty within her words, uncertainty of how to proceed. Indeed, it strange to see a female with a sword. The Land of Wind was only places that Neji knew allowed women to fight in combat. Did it inspire Hanabi? Or perhaps the words of her father caused her to falter? "I won't be able to see her compete in the tournament," she continued. "So I want to meet her."

He smirked. It was no surprise that she did. The fire that Neji was so used to revitalized in those eyes.

.

.

.

That night in the Great Hall during the banquet, Hanabi started up a conversation with the warrior princess from Suna—with Hiashi sitting only a couple of seats away near the king. He could easily see his uncle's face redden with anger. His earlier comment made it clear that he did not think highly of the princess, but not even Lord Hiashi Hyuga would dare start a confrontation and disrupt a feast held by the king.

Neji's eyes trailed to other parts of the room. He was sure only a few people here would be competing in the tourney. The squires from the Hyugas and its vassals, some from the Land of Wind, and some from the Land of Water. He imagined that the rest of the contestants were in inns spread across the vast city.

Though, what he found strange was how Prince Asuma and King Rasa weren't to be seen, and no one seemed to care or bat an eye. Their seats were quickly taken by others wishing to sit as close to the king as they were permitted. He turned his attention to King Hiruzen. He was speaking with the King of the Land of Water and its princess. Neji had to admit that the fake smiles and forced laughter that came from Princess Mei were working wonders on those around her. She knew what she was doing. She knew how to play this game.

He pondered about how much of what anyone was saying was truly genuine. Everything looked staged. Rehearsed.

"It's much harder to earn respect than if we were men," he heard Princess Temari say, answering one Hanabi's questions. She continued on about how she trained, and her experiences, and eventually Hinata started stealing glances toward her direction.

To her left and right were her brothers, Kankuro and Gaara They sat uncaring about the questions his cousin was asking. Kankuro struck up conversation with those around him while Gaara kept to himself. That was until his pale blue-green eyes snapped to Neji's.

"Don't stare at me," his cold voice commanded. Neji noticed immediately that his siblings now seemed attentive as to what was happening. Were they waiting for something?

He calmly replied, "My apologies."

Something about the youngest prince bothered him. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but if it was not for Hinata's touch on his shoulder, he would have continued to stare into the eyes of the prince.

The king gave a speech about the many inspiring squires that he hoped would make fine knights in his court, and how honorable it was to participate in the tourney. After the cheer and toasts from the crowd, the feast was over. Hiashi went over to tell the three of them he would be with the king for the rest of the day and left without another word.

Even when many of the people began leaving, Hanabi still asked the Princess Temari question after question which he was sure would irritate the siblings, but neither seemed to care.

That was until the youngest spoke. "Temari, Kankuro, we're leaving," he interjected. His words cut sharply through the conversation.

She sent an apologetic look at his now irritated cousin. "It was nice talking with you, Hanabi," she said gently.

Prince Gaara looked at him one last time and then turned to leave.

"Be careful around him," Neji urged his cousins as he watched the prince and his siblings walk into of the many halls.

Hinata responded with a tentative nod.

Hanabi replied, her lack of fear showing in her eyes. "Of course."

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

They were two days into their journey to Konoha before they stopped in a little town that branched off the road. It wasn't much of a sight but it was a necessary stop.

The lord that presided over town had greeted them when they appeared near the entrance. "I am glad that you have decided to find shelter in our village for the day, my lords." He had bowed deeply and said.

"Do you have enough room to hold our men? You will be paid handsomely," his father told the man.

"Of course, my lord, we get travelers though here all the time. We have more than enough rooms. And of course given your status, you, Lord Kizashi, and your families can reside in my manor for the night. There are plenty of beds."

His father nodded simply.

Those around him started getting off their wagons and unpacking essential items. He could see Sakura in a nearby carriage talking to her mother.

"Don't stare, sweety," his own mother whispered to him, a knowing smile showing on her face. She mistook his staring as a sign of affection.

Late into the evening after his family and Sakura's ate with the lord, Sasuke found himself an inn to sit at. An hour later, he had a few cups of ale and listened the boisterous laughing of a mix of the Uchiha and Haruno men around him.

Taking a gulp from his cup, he heard a yelp come from behind him. The voice was of a girl that looked near his age. She was rubbing her bottom.

"Come back over here, missy. Sit down on my lap, so I can tell you stories of my adventures." He held up his drink and let out a laugh. The surrounding men joined in the laughter.

"What adventures would that be? You gonna tell her about time Lord Fugaku had you herding cows as punishment?" The men started snickering, trying to hide their faces behind their cups.

Sasuke could see the girl attempt to hold back one of her own—that was until another hand found its way on her ass. Her face became red, and she quickly walked pass him and retreated behind the bar. The innkeeper simply shook his head at the spectacle before him.

Sasuke took another drink of his ale.

He heard the door to the inn open but paid no attention it, his eyes found the drink in front of him much too interesting. Then he heard the chair across from him shift back. He looked up to see his brother staring at him from across the small table. He sported simple trousers and a brown tunic.

"You figured out."

"No shit."

Sasuke knew he was talking about his arranged marriage with Sakura. It pissed him off that everyone kept this from him, that they had known for  _years_.

"I'm sorry," his brother offered.

The apology was ignored. "How long did you know?"

"For five years. The second time the Haruno family visited," he explained. "Father spoke of it to me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Father told me not to."

"Tch." The girl walked back out with more drinks in hands. The men behind him started clapping at her arrival.

"I'll have to apologize to the innkeeper for their behavior before we leave tomorrow." Itachi stood. "I'm going back to the manner. Are you coming?"

He took another drink. "No." Empty now.

Itachi sighed. Two of his brother's fingers poked his forehead. "Would it be so bad, Sasuke?"

Sasuke swatted the fingers away. "Yes," came his quick reply. “With the way you and Sakura have been, I’m surprised you aren’t more pissed off about this.”

Itachi gave him a confused look, then chuckled when the realization dawned on him. “It’s called being friendly to your guest, Sasuke. Sakura is beautiful, but I have no desire for Sakura.”

“Shisui and I saw you many times with her when we were back home, even now on the road. You two basically inseparable.”

“I certainly wouldn’t say _that_. Someone from our family needs to treat nicely.” Sasuke didn’t respond to that. Itachi offered a sad smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke."

.

.

.

It was hard for him to tell how much time had passed, but eventually he was the only person in the room save for the girl. She moved deliberately from table to table collecting the cups the men left as they retreated upstairs to sleep. The innkeeper had retired for the night, leaving the rest of the cleanup to the girl with the fiery hair.

Sasuke sat staring at his newly refilled cup and listened behind him as she muttered about how incompetent the men were. She moved into the room behind the counter.

"How long are you going to sit there?" She asked coming out with her hands on her hips.

He made no attempt to answer the question. "Does that happen often?" The words fell out of his mouth, his tongue loose from the alcohol. The question took her aback.

"Does what happen?"

"What they were doing," Sasuke answered. She didn't answer immediately, but Sasuke could guess the answer. She was attractive that much he could tell. Her fair skin and red hair could be seen as a great prize for some men.

"It happens at times," she responded eventually. She lowered herself in the seat across from him. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Sasuke," he said. He took another gulp.

It looked as though recognition flashed in her eyes. "Your Itachi Uchiha's brother," she commented.

He scowled. "Yes."

A smirk grew on her face. "Living in your brother's shadow, eh?"

The slight twitch of his mouth was apparently all that the red headed needed because she continued. "Are you attending the tourney in Konoha?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you're going to win?"

"Yes, that's the plan at least."

She giggled. "My name's Karin," she said extending her hand. He shook it. It was small and softer than he would have thought. "Are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Probably."

With no hesitation she abruptly asked, "When was the last time you were with a woman?" He squinted his eyes at the question, fitting together what she meant by it. He hated to admit that it took him longer to realize what she was asking. Probably all the drinks he had. "Or are you still pure?"

He snorted at that one, and then he noticed the devilish grin on her face. She took the cup of ale from him and pulled him to his feet.

"I don't know what you're trying to forget with all those drinks, but let me help." She said moving toward him.

Slowly, she leaned forward and her lips made contact with his. The kiss was slow and methodical, but if they were going to do this, then that wasn't what Sasuke wanted. He was hungry, hungry to forget. And it had been too long since he had felt the softness of a girl pressed against him, so he deepened the kiss.

"Let's go…into one of the…vacant rooms," she managed in between kisses.

They went up the stairs and into one of the unoccupied rooms.

The kissing had turned clumsy as they both hastily removed their clothes. His hand found her breasts, and he molded them with his hands, relishing in the softness. But he was growing impatient, and from what he could tell so was she. She grabbed hold of his hardened self and guided him into her.

She gave a sound of approval as he entered, and he quickly began pumping into her soft, tight folds. She was already so wet. She found his rhythm after a few moments and matched her hips with his. His mouth found its way to her neck.

"Fuck…" she moaned.

He bucked his hips faster. The bed shook and squealed underneath them.

He could feel himself threatening to explode, and quickly removing himself, he brought his hand down to finish on her. Her hands pushed his aside as she grabbed hold of him and gave a few pumps before he spilled on her bare stomach. He grunted as he came onto her, his muscles coiling with pleasure.

She stroked him for a few more moments and then they laid there. The only sound for a few seconds was their tired panting before Sasuke removed himself from the girl below him. He could feel the buzz from the drinks slightly wearing off as he planted his feet on solid ground.

With no hesitation he began dressing himself.

"Stay here tonight," she said almost pleading. He pulled his arm through the sleeves of his tunic and buttoned the shirt.

"No," he replied and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke exited the inn and stepped out into the cool night air. The streets were calm, and no one was out. He was alone with his thoughts—and he hated it. So he started walking.

His journey to the manor was uninteresting. Everyone was asleep or in their homes. Sasuke saw a few windows with candlelight emitting from them, softly lighting the street below.

When he arrived at the lord's manor, he knocked lightly on the door and heard grunting on the other side. Eventually the door opened, revealing a burly man. When the man recognized who he was looking at he quickly composed himself and took a respectful bow.

Sasuke gave little attention to him and continued past, up the flight of stairs that overlooked the entrance, and to his room.

The door opening revealed Shisui sitting in a chair looking out of the window as the moonlight washed over him, busying himself by eating the green apple in his hand.

"Shisui, what are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded as he stood in the doorway.

His cousin turned around swiftly in his chair with a knowing grin on his face. "And where have you been this night?"

When Sasuke didn't answer, he took another bite of his apple and laughed. "You know," he said after he swallowed. "You smell like you had a good fuck."

"What do you want Shisui?" He asked again, his patience thinning.

"I was just wondering where my little cousin was," he quickly answered, and immediately hit him with a question that made Sasuke's fists clench. "Was it with Sakura? Her door was shut all evening after supper."

Apparently Sasuke's silence was an answer for Shisui. "I knew you guys would make up, though I didn't think it would be in such a fashion." Shisui smirked and stood from his chair.

"It wasn't her."

"Oh really?"

"Get out, Shisui."

"You still angry with me?"

"I'm trying to sleep."

"Don't avoid the question. You can be angry with me, I deserve it, but Sakura doesn't. She knew as little about your arrangement as you did." Shisui eyes were serious as they looked at him, searching for a response.

"But you knew." It wasn't it a question. It was an accusation.

"You're right. I did."

He didn't want this conversation to continue. He didn't want to end this night punching his cousin in the face. "Leave."

Shisui sighed, a smirk growing across his lips. "You'd think a person who just fucked his betrothed would be in a happier mood."

Sasuke teeth clenched. "Shisui!" he gritted out.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving. You should probably head off to the baths before we leave tomorrow. Don't want that smell lingering." He gave Sasuke a wink as he walked passed him out the doorway.

He stood there a while after Shisui had left. Sakura hadn't been in her room the entire evening? She was there to sup with them. Would it be so strange for him to go in and see if she was in there?

With no more deliberation, he turned on his heels and walked down the hall until he stood in front of her room. His hand went to knock, but he stopped before it hit the door, and instead he turned the handle and pushed the door open.

He strained his eyes to looked into the darkness, but he could tell no one was there. The room was empty.

Did no one care that she wasn't here? Should he?

He let out a huff of air. The baths seemed nice right now.

.

.

.

He couldn't tell how long he was out for before he abruptly awoke to the sound of incessant knocking on the door. He groggily looked toward the window and noticed the night was still young. Another knock convinced himself to leave the bed. He shifted from the covers and made his way to the door. There was one more irritating knock before he could open it.

"It's late. What do you want?" he asked the girl before him. Her pink hair was unusually disheveled.

"Sasuke…hi…" Her words slurred around in her mouth. She had a wide grin on her face.

Her breath smelled of alcohol.

"Are you drunk?"

She giggled and asked the question back to him. "Are you?" Her small hands went to her lips to stifle the giggles that escaped. "The Uchiha knights sure know how to…have a good time!" she let out a boisterous laugh. Sakura being in the company of the knights bothered Sasuke more than it probably should. He thought back to how they harassed the girl from earlier and wondered if they did the same with Sakura. Before the idea could fester in his mind, Sakura began to sing one of the songs Sasuke had learned growing up.

"… _The highest king, how mighty you swing. How might a fighter this king of kings. How fearsome your eyes that see everything. So we toast in awe to the highest king!_ " She lifted her hand as if giving a toast, and laughter escaped as she ended the verse. She quickly put a hand over her mouth when she realized how loud she was being.

"Did you walk here by yourself, Sakura?"

"Why? Were you worried about me?" She slurred, jabbing a finger to his chest. "Some of the knights escorted me back. They're nice to me! Unlike  _some_ …people." Her slender finger poked his chest again. " _Aaaaand_  did you know that a few of them even slew giants?  _Giants_ , Sasuke!" He was about done with this. He was tired, and Sakura was in the manor. He was sure the knights wouldn't have tried anything as stupid as harassing her.

"Go to sleep, Sakura," he said calmly, stepping back to close the door.

"Wait!" she shouted much too loudly.

He waited as patiently as he could before she started speaking in a jumbled mess of words.

"I didn't know…" She started to say. "I…I didn't kn-know about this… _thing_ …we're d-doing, Sasuke…I didn't…I swear! You're so mad, but I d-didn't…know…I didn't. I…don't want you to me hate me…like before." Her arms fell to her side, and her hair fell over her face.

She rambled whenever she was uncertain about something. Or it was the alcohol. Did she try to drink away her feelings? He supposed they were similar in that aspect.

"Would…it really be that bad?" she finally slurred out.

_Would it?_

Sakura was so out of it that he imagined she wouldn't remember any of tonight. Not of her loud and annoying singing that probably woke half the manor. And not of his answer. But he would remember that peculiar yet pleasant smile that spread across her face when he conceded and responded with "Probably not."

 


End file.
